On The Rocks
by pesi
Summary: Sara and Cath are forced to work together after they become stranded and hurt. GregSara and CathSara friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Note: takes place after GRAVE DANGER, the team are back together **

**Disclaimmer- well we all wish they were ours but alas they are not : )**

By the time Sara arrived at the crime scene the rest of the team were already there. She had gotten slightly lost and had to ask at a gas station where she was going, which she was very embarrassed about and if interrogated would deny all of it. Sara got out her car and seeing no one round the front of the house opted to go round the drive way where she saw Nick bent down lifting foot prints.

"Hey Sara what time do you call this?" asked Nick with that huge Texas grin on his face.

"I made a wrong turn ok" smiled Sara flashing her toothy grin back.

"Well because of that you my friend have won a trip with the sent dogs" Sara's grin faded as Nick held out a piece of fabric waving it around at her and pointing to a officer holding a dogs lead.

"The trainers not available and apparently all the other dogs are doing something," he said indicating for the officer to hand Sara the lead. The dog was strong and Sara was having trouble standing up as it pulled against the lead.

"Well sent dogs so have busy social lives from what I here," said Greg coming round the side of the house.

"Oh how come I have to go walk the dog and he gets to help here," she pouted.

"Because I can read directions on a map" Sara gave Greg her best angry face. Nick looked at the two of them; there was something different about the way they smiled at each other lately. There had been a rumour going around that they went out for diner, he had just put it down to office gossip but even he couldn't miss the way they were with each other. Now there was something different Sara was defiantly angry with Greg for something and the two seemed strained, he just hoped they would work it out soon, what with Sara and Catherine still at it he couldn't cope with Greg as well.

"He'll bark when he finds something with the sent and to get him to find it you just say" Nick held the cloth to the dogs nose.

"Distinguish" and with that Sara was half dragged out the driveway by the dog.

"Oh if you find something call Cath" Sara's face was now defiantly one of anger but she didn't have time to complain because she was being dragged half way down the street.

"She's going to be mad," said Greg shaking his head at Nick.

"I'll tell her it was your idea," he said causing Greg to look panicked.

"You wouldn't dare," he said waving his kit at Nick and grinning.

An hour later and Sara was sat at the roadside waiting for Catherine. She had found what she thought was the murder weapon and a trainer had been to pick up the dog. At least the dog was better company that Cath thought Sara as she saw her car pull up. Catherine couldn't resist making a comment as she got out the car.

"Have fun walking the dog?" Sara could have swung for her but decided it wasn't worth it.

"Yes, you know some people say dogs are better company than people" she snapped back.

"Right where is it?" said Catherine not amused with Sara's comeback. Sara pointed down a hill.

"Why's it over there?" replied Catherine with her sharp tone.

"No gloves" said Sara waving her hands around.

"Fine" said Catherine and began striding towards where Sara had pointed.

"Well it looks like the murder weapon, covered in blood" Catherine said turning it in her hands she then looked to Sara who was completely ignoring her and looking in the opposite direction.

"Hello Sara"

"Err Cath. I didn't notice that before" she said pointing to a trail of blood a bit further on.

"Well I guess we better go walkies," she said turning and heading back to the car. Sara just shook her head at Cath's attempt at a dog joke.

"When do the comments stop?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh not for ages" grinned Catherine walking towards the car and away from the blood.

"Err Cath blood's that way"

"Hang on" said Catherine emerging from the car with two coats.

"Cath it's triple degrees!" said Sara looking at her like she'd lost the plot "how long have you been in the sun?"

"Funny! It's to protect me from it" she said holding the coat above her head so it created shade around her.

"Come on then" she said tossing Sara a coat.

An hour later of walking in the heat they finally found the end of the trail the only problem was there was a dead body attached to it.

"Great" sighed Sara "Now we've got to go back and get our kits," she said plonking herself on a near by rock and rubbing her legs. They had just scaled a very step rock face and Sara didn't fancy dong it again.

"He's not been dead long, in this heat he would have started to decompose early"

"Well what the heck was he dong here anyway?" said Cath kicking the side of the small hollow that hid the body. It was then Sara saw movement by the body; she reacted on instinct shoving Catherine to the floor as the dark shadow lunged at her.

"SARA!" shouted Catherine as she fell to the floor. Catherine had shouted it in mostly surprise and anger at been shoved to the floor. It took her a minute to realise what was happening.

The shadow had now become a man. He had thrown himself full force but instead of hitting Catherine he had rugby tackled Sara so that she slid across the ground and was now hanging half way over the steep rock face. Catherine immediately went for her gun but before her hand could reach it a scream filled the air and Sara disappeared from view. A fist now connected with Catherine's face causing her hand to move away from its target of the gun. Catherine managed to steady herself as she slid towards the edge with the force of the hit. She was now balanced precariously on the edge only supported by a few lose rocks. The man had grabbed something from by the body and ran off away from Catherine. The rocks beneath her gave way and she grabbed for anything around her only managing to pull the coat down as she slid down the side scraping her arm and leg as she did so. She came to an abrupt halt landing on something quite soft. It wasn't till she looked down and heard a soft moan she realised that she landed on top of Sara.

"SARA" Catherine screamed at her pushing her self away so she was sat next to her.

She did a quick mental cheek of herself for any source of pain. Her arm and leg stung but after a quick look she saw it was just grazes. She began cheeking Sara for injuries. The first thing she noticed was a large amount of blood coming from Sara's leg.

"Cath, what happened are you ok?" Sara mumbled barley coherent. Her mind was still a blur. She remembered seeing someone and pushing Catherine over. Normally she would have found that fun but in this situation it wasn't quite as enjoyable.

"Sara stay awake. I'm ok it's you who's not" she said gently tapping the side of her face.

"I'm up. OW" Sara cried as she tried to move. Falling down from her arm she had tried to steady herself with.

"Sara you need to keep still ok" Sara nodded and went back to concentrate on the pain coursing throughout her body.

"OK THINK" said Catherine out loud.

"Think about what?" asked Sara. Catherine couldn't help but smile she missed Sara's quick wit and sarcasm.

"I was talking to myself," said Catherine looking around and seeing the two coats she had brought with them laying couple of meters away.

"Oh if you have to think them were stuffed" smiled Sara trying to take her mind of the fact it felt like someone had put a red hot poker through her leg. Catherine gave Sara her best glare for that comment.

Catherine tried to stand but found her left ankle giving way. She wiggled her toes concluding that it was just a sprain not broken. She crawled across to the jackets and dragged them back. Her knees now sore and covered on dirt.

"Ok Sara this might hurt ok. Squeeze my arm if it does" Said Catherine placing Sara's left hand round the top of her arm as she pulled some of the ripped fabric off Sara's trousers away from her leg.

"OH" Catherine cut her self-short not wanting to alarm Sara. She could see the white of Sara's bone protruding just below her knee.

"Ok" she began to tear at the coats. Which she found quite difficult. Wadding was coming out of them and blowing in the breeze.

"Cheep coats. We should complain," said Sara attempting to smile. Catherine smiled back as she used her good leg to hold one half of the coat to the floor and pulled against it with her arm.

"Come on put some effort into it" that was Sara, her bone sticking out her leg and she was making comments.

"Do you ever shut up?" muttered Catherine.

"Not around you, I have to compete" Catherine turned around to face her.

"Compete?" she questioned.

"It's the only way I seem to get a response form you since….."

Sara trailed off.

**TBC….**

**Please review. I've gone back to my drama writing style. Hope you like it and want to read more : ) any flames will be ignored and used to keep me warm! If you can't be constructive in your criticism then I wont bother reading. That said I welcome helpful advice : ) **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS NEARLY FINISHED**


	2. SLIPPING

**Ok this is for :-**

**csi-sam-sanders**

**jewelbaby ()**

**remoob1513**

**Kegel (I'm writing Greg-Sara because I just fancied a change)**

**bene and Ray (), for reviewing keep them coming : )**

**Also I am in need of a beta reader if anyone wants this job please let me know : )**

**Last time on CSI (in announcer voice sorry jut had to do that!)**

"Do you ever shut up?" muttered Catherine.

"Not around you, I have to compete" Catherine turned around to face her.

"Compete?" she questioned.

"It's the only way I seem to get a response form you since.."

Sara trailed off.

**( and now)**

"No come on since what" asked Catherine continuing to tear at the coats.

"Since I failed you and Lindsey," she muttered. Catherine stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Sara.

"Failed me?" she questioned stopping what she was doing.

"Eddie" Sara simply stated

"Sara you didn't fail me" Catherine said beginning to tear at the coats again.

"I did. You and Lindsey I couldn't find who did it"

"Sara that's not your fault I know that. I know that I took a lot of it out on you but it's not your fault" said Cath as she began to tear the coats into strips.

"Then why is it you only ever talk to me when were on a case or to have a go!" Catherine was about to snap back that she didn't but after thinking about it, it was true. She had now finished tearing the coats into strips. So decided to change the subject.

"Right you ready? she asked

"Your never going to shut up about bringing those coats now are you," said Sara. Catherine could feel Sara's fingers shake as they clutched at her arm.

"I told you it was a good idea," she said.

"Ok Sara get ready" Catherine looked down at her leg again. Through the blood Catherine could make out a piece of bone pierced through the skin. She took a long strip of fabric and began to pull it under Sara's leg. Sara winced and tightened her grip on Catherine's arm. If it was going to hurt her it would Catherine as well.

"One, two, three" Catherine whispered to herself, as she got ready to pull the homemade bandage tight.

"ARGH" Sara nearly broke Cath's arm in half as the bone in her leg was forced into its rightful place. Tears ran down Sara's face and her arm and body shook as a wave of pain passed through it.

"Ok I'm just putting a few more round" Sara bit at her mouth as Catherine finished tying her leg. She placed two sticks from near by and tied fabric round them creating a homemade splint.

"What were you a girl guide or something?" Catherine ignored the comment and continued working.

"Done" she said wiping the tears away from Sara's face.

"Thanks" mumbled Sara. "Are you ok"?

"Well apart from a sprained ankle and a couple of grazes I think so" smiled Catherine helping Sara sit up and lean against her.

"Argh" Sara cried out in pain again

Catherine felt the warm flow of blood on her hands once more. Sara pulled her top up to revel a large cut across her abdomen.

"Any more bandages?" she asked. Catherine nodded and Sara lent back against her bracing herself as a coat sleeve was pulled around her middle.

"Good job your so skinny" smiled Catherine as she tied it off. Sara was now balanced lent against Catherine.

"So I guess were not going anywhere soon then" she said looking up at the rock face. "We'll have to wait for the others to find us." Replied Catherine "unless you happen to have you phone with you". Sara shuck her head.

"They don't know where we are"

"So they're CSI's even that lot can find us. Despite the fact they're missing the two best CSI's" Catherine smiled at Sara as she pushed herself away. Sara now sat lent against some nearby rocks.

"They might get to involved," she mumbled.

"Sara what you said earlier" Catherine didn't know exactly what to ask next.

"Cath it doesn't matter" said Sara placing a hand against her stomach wound.

"It does to me. What do you mean to have a go I know we argue sometimes but"

"Cath it's not just when we argue. You always treat me like I can't do my job because I don't do politics' or because I get to involved. Nick gets involved but I don't see you having a go at him"

"Nick has his reasons"

"Well did you ever think I might have mine!" shouted Sara. This took Catherine down a notch. She had always though it was just the way Sara was, confrontational.

"You get over involved if there's kids, Warrick if it's racial, Nick if he emphasis with the suspect or he gets angry. But if Sara gets involved oh no that's it shout at her make her look like a whack job. I keep forgetting that there's one rule for everyone else and another for me" tears were slowly falling down Sara's face after her rant.

"I come to work early, do over time. I get told to stop. Someone else does it and it's oh thanks for helping want to go for a drink. But then again that could be the problem, going for a drink" Sara was now in full rant mode and nothing was going to stop her.

"You know Warrick and Nick hardly spoke to me after the team split because they thought it might upset you. But then again what do I expect it's not like their my friends, why would I have friends. Do you know what's really sad? All I have is work. That's it work and I can't even seem to do that right. Grissom is the only person in the lab other than Greg who notices me. I could disappear for days and the only reason someone would cheek on me is because I missed work. How sad is that" Sara stopped pushing her hands to her face and wiping away the warm tears from her cheeks.

"You know sometimes I wish it would end. You know a suspect is still at a crime scene. I get shot, Grissom and Greg will greave for a bit then move on. It's not like it would make that much difference I'm only going to turn out like her" this disturbed Catherine that Sara had been in so much pain and she hadn't even noticed. Since the team got back together she had spent a lot of time worrying about Nick, everyone had. Was he ok to work the case, should he be out in the field? She thought back to when her and Sara had argued in the hall. She had only got away with it because she was senior and she sucked up to Ecklie. Secretly she had wanted to say to him exactly what Sara did. She thought back to more recently. All the times they had been at a crime scene. She had been watching Nick making sure he wasn't alone. Sara had been a shadow; she had been for some time. She'd come joke with Greg and Nick for a bit and do her job. She hardly saw Sara in the break room. She'd stay as long as possible work as many doubles as she could and yet still Sara had spoke to hardly anyone. Greg had asked for Catherine advice the other week because of her. He had thought that Sara might be depressed and Cath had replied if that was the case she shouldn't be given a gun. How much of a cold-hearted bitch must she be?

"Sara never and I mean never say anything like that. Nick has been sulking for ages because you haven't been around for him to flirt with. Warrick's upset because Nick is taking his sexual tension out by flirting with him" Sara managed a week smile at this. Catherine leant forwards and wiped tears away from her face rather like a mother would. "Grissom and Greg would completely break down without you and I would finally have to see what a bitch I've been"

"Your not a bitch" smiled Sara not too sure if she actually meant that.

"What did you mean end up like her?" asked Catherine remembering what Sara had said earlier. Sara took a deep breath and decided that now was a good a time as any to tell Catherine.

"My mother. My dad used to beat her. One night she lost it and killed him" quite unexpectedly Catherine pulled Sara into a hug.

"Sara you are a kind, loving and funny person. You could never turn out like that" Sara allowed her self to cry freely in front of Catherine as she held her.

"Thanks" she whispered.

**TBC… well that was a different type of writing for me, what do you think? Good bad-ugly, no wait ignore the ugly ok I'm rambling again, I wonder if I ramble in my stories, ok shutting up now : )**


	3. lighting strikes and flashes of truth

Ok my e-mail is currently packed up so if anyone reviewed thanks I will have it sorted so please keep reviewing and if anyone offered to be my beta tell me please : ) and I will send them the next chapter which I'm sure is full of mistakes for them to mend : ).

Darkness was closing in on the two stranded CSI's. They could feel the change in the air, the dampness setting in and the dark rain clouds threatening to burst.

"Has Lindsey got a sitter?" asked Sara suddenly breaking the silence that had been ongoing since her outburst.

"My mothers with her" replied Cath.

"How's she getting on at the new school?" asked Sara

"How do you know she moved school?"

"It's pretty much common knowledge after you took her to the morgue" Catherine looked shocked that this was something most people knew about.

"I wanted to show her what can happen to people" Catherine suddenly felt the need to explain herself to the younger woman.

"I think Lindsey knows what can happen to people," replied Sara.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Catherine sharply.

"It means she saw Eddie, Cath. She may have been young but she's not stupid she knows what happened to him and she'll know what he did to you" Catherine sat silent for a minute rage rushed through her veins. How dare Sara try and tell her what to do.

"You know I think I can raise my own child I've been doing it long enough" she shouted breaking the silent night air.

"Oh here we go. You the wonderful hero raising a child! Only hundreds of women do it as well. Only I'm sure most of them don't have their mother there to help look after the house and child. She's you daughter Cath you choose to have her don't treat her like a burden" this was it Catherine snapped.

"Just shut up telling me how live my life, I don't see you doing such a great job" she stumbled to a standing position pain coursed through her ankle but not caring she began to walk away.

"Fine. You know what walk away GO. Lindsey will thank you in years to come, she'll be so pleased that you burdened yourself with her. BLAME SOMEONE ELSE CATH IT'S GETTING OLD" Sara practically screamed also getting some of the pain going through her in waves out.

"BLAME WHO?" Catherine wasn't sure what made her stop and shout back.

"ANYONE IT'S WHAT YOU SEEM TO DO" Sara paused having difficulty catching her breath. "First it was Eddie, yes he was a bastard but get over it. Then it's Lindsey fault for been born, for being upset about seeing her dad hit her mother and then watching him die, then blame any man you happen to sleep with, cause there's been enough"

"WHAT THE HELL RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT" shouted Catherine still a good distance from Sara.

"Because I've been there done that. I know what it's like to watch your mother get hit and be to scared to do or say anything. To pretend like you don't have a clue what's happening. I know what it's like to see one of your parent's dead. I've had my share of crap relationships big deal I got over it. You move on Cath it's what people do" this had taken the wind out of Catherine. It was true Sara could probably understand why Lindsey acted out more than anyone.

"You think Lindsey with thank you for letting her weigh you down, she'll grow up hating herself for it and act out even more"

"I love her she's NOT A BURDEN" screamed Catherine at Sara tears falling thick and fast down her face.

"Don't tell me, tell her. Don't treat her like she's stupid. She knows Eddie hit you and she's scared that the men you bring home will"

"What?"

"I found her sat outside the lab crying because you were working late when you said you would take her bowling" replied Sara her voice quieter because she had to take deep breaths in between. Catherine began to hobble back towards Sara as light spots of rain moistened her shoulders. The cool air made her shiver and as she got closer she could see Sara's hands shake as they clutched at her side.

"Catherine bad things happen, that's life. Don't try and make them go away by blaming others and don't focus on one bad thing. Trust me I've done it" a slight smile graced Sara's lips.

"I'm sorry. I just blame others because if I take responsibility it means I have to look at my life." Replied Catherine after regaining her composure.

"Like when you kissed the murder suspect"

"That would be my fault". Sara winced as a pain shoot through her leg. Blood had soaked through the bandages on her leg and was beginning to come through on her abdomen. Suddenly the rain came down faster the two were soaked within seconds. Puddles began to form on the floor as a lighting strike and thunder in the distance made both women jump.

"Sara we need to move" said Catherine bending down to her level.

"What?" questioned Sara looking at her leg.

"This is a flash flood area. There's a slope over there that doesn't loo too steep" Catherine placed Sara's arm over her shoulder and braced the other one round her middle.

"Cath I can't stand"

"You can" and with that she hoisted Sara up. Pain shot through her leg causing her to cry out in agony. She couldn't tolerate weight on it and was lent completely on Catherine who wobbled with her ankle nearly giving way.

"Right come on" Sara took one step with her good leg and felt the skin that was beginning to heal on her stomach rip open and warm trickles of blood roll down.

"I can't" she began.

"You can just think about something else" Catherine stepped forwards taking Sara's bad leg with her, swinging her round like a ballet dancer.

"What's this I hear about you and Greg having dinner?" she asked as water ran off her face.

"He asked me for dinner and we went" Sara hissed as she put another foot forward her hair sticking to her face with water.

"Sara this is Greg he would take that as a date"

"I like him" Sara replied as Catherine tightened her grip.

"I knew it. Warrick said it was just you two flirting but it changed. Does he know?" she asked her feet slashing in a puddle as the reached the slope.

"I don't know. I didn't know I did until I started worrying about what I wore to work"

"I thought you changed. You kept looking at each other at scenes then turning away every time the other person did" she smiled. Catherine went up first and lost her footing on the mud. She landed sharply on her arm shouting.

"Broken?" asked Sara as she managed to stay up right.

"Yes" hissed Catherine through clenched teeth.

"You go first you've got better footing than me" Cath stopped but then continued. She bent down so that she was on her knees and used her good arm to pull herself up. Although it was a gentle slope it seemed like mountain. Catherine made it to the top, she was now sat about three feet above Sara and the large puddle that had quickly formed around them. Rain was making visibility difficult.

"Cath" shouted Sara not able to see her as Catherine laid at the top catching her breath.

"Tell Greg. Tell him I think I'm falling in love with him". Catherine couldn't help but laugh at this. She had known Sara's affections for Grissom and she knew that Sara had long given up on them. She knew that ever since Greg had been in the field and they had seen him as something other than lab rat Sara had grown affections for him.

"TELL HIM YOURSELF" shouted Catherine sitting up. She was wet and covered in mud. Her hands numb from the cold and yet she still smiled at the brunet who was propped against some rocks at the bottom professing her love for what once was the geekest person in the lab. Water was quickly rising so that it was now round Sara's ankles and forming a fast flowing riverbed. Catherine swung her legs over and inched herself down so she was sat just below the steep embankment that lead to the highest ground. From where she was at it looked vertical but she hoped they were going to be high enough now she just had to get Sara up.

TBC

Ok e-mails working again so please review : )


	4. the worry of Greg Sanders

**Wow reviews. (and a lot of Sara-Greg fans !)**

**remoob1513- I've never had so many pleases so here you are : )**

**missusmesser- thanks glad you like it.**

**loz ()- thanks (hey your user names my nickname, ok just had to say that : )**

**Unlikely-to-bear-it- thanks**

**loose-canon-with-a-gun- oh so kind with words and a Sandle fan ; )**

**VeganCSI- thank you for the review and offer, I now however have my best mate beta reading for me : )**

**crookedpen ()- I am a very dramatic person (ask anyone I get a paper cut and in my opinion I'm bleeding to death ; )**

**Also thanks to however lots of question marks is. ( I don't know if that's your user name or what but thanks for the review)**

"Hey Nick you heard from Sara?" asked Greg walking into the lab.

"No why are you pining for her already?" he asked sarcastically.

"Funny. No, but I haven't seen her since she went off with the dog, maybe she got lost or something"

"Who's lost?" asked Warrick coming in

"Sara, apparently" replied Nick.

"Aren't they back yet?" he asked while pouring a coffee.

"They?" questioned Greg.

"Well she called Cath, said she'd found a possible murder weapon but that was ages ago" Greg suddenly became worried, before he was joking but now it was serious.

"I'll call them," said Nick getting up. Greg began pacing the room as Nick tried both mobiles.

"Sara's is switched of and Cath's keeps ringing out"

"Well that's not right," shouted Greg panic in his voice.

"I'll get Grissom," said Nick practically running out the room.

"What's his hurry?" asked Sofia coming in with a cup of coffee.

"We can't find Sara or Cath," answered Greg sharply.

"Well maybe they got into a bitch fight and they've both left"

"Maybe you don't know them as well as we do" replied Warrick harshly "maybe if you did you'd be concerned too" Grissom entered the break room preventing any reply from Sofia.

"When was the last time anyone heard from them?" he asked putting down the files he was carrying.

"Erm Cath rang me to say she was meeting Sara around 8" answered Warrick.

"That was nearly an hour and a half ago," said Greg still pacing.

"Well maybe they found something else" suggested Sofia.

"They would have phoned it in. Did Cath say where she was going?"

"No, Damn I should have asked, they should have been with a police officer," said Warrick sitting down suddenly making Sofia jump.

"There was no need for a officer, there was no reason for thinking either of them would be in danger and there is no reason to think that now," said Grissom calmness still in his voice.

"No reason. How about they haven't answered their phones," shouted Greg not caring that he was yelling at the boss.

"Well as you know Greg all CSI's cars have to be fitted with a tracking device, Archie is checking Cath's now" this seemed to calm Warrick down who stood abruptly this time causing Sofia to spill her coffee as he headed to Archie followed by the rest of the group.

"Hey just in time" said Archie as the group entered the lab, Sofia trailing behind with her new coffee.

"I've got a location on Cath's car and it's moving"

"Moving?" questioned Nick looking at the map.

"Wait it's moving out of state" said Nick pointing to the dot travelling along the screen "why would Cath be going out state?" he asked no one in particular.

"She wouldn't. Sofia call Brass tell him I want all officers on that car," said Grissom taking command.

"I'll do it," said Nick getting up and getting glared at by Sofia.

"They could have been car jacked or taken or…." Greg trailed of seeing the look on Nick's face at the doorway.

"I know what could have happened and were not going to let it," he said sternly leaving the room.

"Warrick stay with Archie, if the car was stolen my bet is they were burning rubber get images from speed cameras see if you can get where they came from" Sofia stood looking slightly lost.

"What shall I do?" she asked.

"Stop making comments and let us help our friends," snapped Warrick who had, had enough of Sofia snide comments to Grissom all the time and the way she would mention going to Greg's house every time Sara was in earshot. Sofia looked at Grissom for some sort of reprimand.

"Sofia you can help by continuing with the Gardner's case so that Ecklie stays of my back" said Grissom handing her a file.

"Your going to let him talk to me like that!"

"You are always telling me how I should treat everyone the same, I therefore cannot reprimand Warrick for that other wise I would have to you, for the numerous times you have shouted at both Sara and Greg" he said walking away. Although Grissom had at first liked Sofia he had noticed how she treated other people especially Sara and while he was not going to stick his nose in and get in flattened he would not support Sofia either.

"Grissom, Sara took a sent dog if the trainer took the dog back then they'll know where they were" said Greg triumphantly as Nick came back in the room.

"Ok call the trainer" Greg sprinted form the room.

"Grissom what if someone's taken them?" asked Nick

"Then we will find them" he said leaving Nick stood alone. Greg suddenly sprinted back into the lab nearly knocking Grissom over on his way out.

"They picked the dog up somewhere along Bolder Highway, Sara had walked to the gas station at the end, but she could have gone anywhere alone there" Greg wasn't sure if he was pleased with this or not, yes they knew where she might be but that was a long stretch of highway and she could be anywhere around there.

"Bolder highway. GOT IT" called Archie triumphantly. "The car was stationary along there for nearly an hour. I'll get the co-ordinates" he handed Greg a printed sheet.

"Well it's dark now so it's going to be even harder finding them" said Grissom stating the obvious.

"Well I'm going to look," announced Greg who was quickly followed by Nick and Warrick out the room.

"Greg" Nick shouted after him. "If Sara went with the sent dog then maybe we could use the dog to find them"

"The trainers left town, it was lucky I caught his supervisor something about training," he said stopping so suddenly that Warrick walked right into him. The three CSI stood in the doorway staring outside.

"What have we stopped for?" asked Grissom coming up behind them it was then he saw what they were all looking at. Rain was pelting down against the windows and lightening striking in the distance, Catherine and Sara were outside somewhere possibly hurt almost certainly without shelter and hypothermia only took minutes to take hold. Greg heart was pounding in his throat Sara had to be ok. After years of flirting she had finally answered back, but not in her usual friendly way she had took up his offer of going out for a drink. If it wasn't for Sofia sticking her nose in and saying how she had been to Greg's later that night Sara might not have given him the cold shoulder. She had only come round to collect a file but Sara had gone before he could explain; he had to be able to explain, he had to find her.

TBC


	5. Rain, Blame and Losing hope

Missusmesser- thanks I'm writing as fast as I can, sorry no five updates at once, however you have made me need chocolate : ) as for power MAHAMA ;)

**Kegel- thanks you I never normally name chapters and was proud of that one : )**

remoob1513- no I love your pleases : ) the more the better so please, please, please, please keep reviewing

Daisyangel- thanks, I'm loving all the pleases : )

"Cath I can't" moaned Sara who had part lowered and part collapsed to her knees.

"Use your arms just drag you leg" 'I wasn't about to start doing the conga with it', Sara thought to herself. Her fingers slid deep into the mud giving her somewhat of a grip for a limited period of time until it became weak and crumbled. She used her right leg to push herself up and grabbed onto the slippery surface clawing with her fingers. Catherine shouted where there were rocks to cling onto. Sara looked up and saw the blurred figure of Catherine trembling with the cold. Rain was running down the sides making it difficult to even stay where Catherine was perched at the top. She had her legs braced at full stretch preventing herself from slipping back down.

"I can't" shouted Sara as she slid again.

"Think of Greg. He's probably going mad looking for you. Also if you don't tell anybody I admitted I was wrong I won't" shouted Catherine he voice cracking. Her whole body was numb yet the pain in her arm and ankle seemed to be worse. The cold felt like millions of needles were been poked against her skin. Her body was shuddering involuntary and every now and then other injuries such as cuts would make their presence know. She could see Sara half way up and could see her shaking, shock and trauma along with the cold was setting in. They had to get up to the final slope and under some cover. Sara decided to give it one last push. She knew there was no way she was going to get up in stages, her body wouldn't allow her and the slope was fast turning into a water fall. With her last bit of strength she scrambled moving her arms and leg at the same time managed to make progress up. Her left leg was on fire and lagging behind. It felt as if someone was pulling it back down. Then a hand gripped her arm and she somehow managed to get up. The whole of the front and most of the side of her body were covered in mud rather like Cath's. Sara began to laugh at the sight. She didn't know why she did but it was that or cry.

"Come on we need to get up" Catherine practically pulled her so she was sat up. Sara's body shock as her leg got caught on the side it ripped causing bone to grate together and the world turned to dots before going black.

"SARA" Cath slapped her in a desperate attempt to wake her.

Warrick was driving while Greg was staring out the window in some desperate hope that if he looked long enough Sara and Catherine would appear. Warrick's calm exterior was also beginning to crumble. His hands were tapping constantly on the steering wheel as the lashing rain made visibility difficult. The silence in the car didn't help ease the tension.

"Hey Greg I heard you went to dinner with Sara" Nick finally broke the silence.

"Yer" he smiled remembering it.

"And?" questioned Nick.

"We ate, we talked and had fun" he replied a smile still etched across his mouth.

"How come she was giving you the cold shoulder then?" asked Warrick.

"A misunderstanding involving Sofia. I need to explain to her" the smile now left his face as he looked into the blackness outside. Las Vegas was barley visible until lighting lit up the sky and building became evident behind them a blur of lights showed the main part disappearing into the distance.

"You know Sara will calm down she's just…" Nick paused thinking for the right word "emotional"

"Hormonal" added Warrick smiling.

"Passionate" finished Greg staring out the window. "When she said yes I had to repeat myself encase she didn't hear. Then I kept telling myself that it was just a friendly gesture but then when we went to leave she told me a gentleman would kiss the lady before leaving" he turned to face Nick the biggest grin spread across his face.

"Wow man I'm surprised you weren't stood shouting from the roof" said Warrick.

"I would. It was wonderful but then Sofia came to my house to get some files and Sara found out. She got really upset and I didn't get chance to explain" with a longing look on his face Greg turned back to staring out the window.

"See hormonal. Woman" added Warrick for good measure.

"Oh yer well I saw the way you looked after you found out Cath had been dating," replied Nick.

"Yer you and Catherine are becoming as bad as me and Sara," added Greg.

"It's just friendship and that's it" he said so serious that everyone was inclined to believe him. Grissom kept quiet through this conversation. He was still taking in the fact that Sara had kissed Greg. She told him it would be to late and now he knew it was. He was happy and he didn't have to upset her by been emotionally awkward. Greg would be good for her and she was certainly good for Greg.

"I'm pleased for you Greg and once you explain to Sara she will understand" the fact that Grissom spoke shocked everyone but they had arrived at the last place they had been and it was time to start looking.

"Thanks" said Greg quietly as Grissom handed him a waterproof to put on. The wind ripped through everyone as they stepped out. Rain soaked their clothes and ran off their coats as they each took a torch and began looking for any sign that Sara or Catherine could have been there. Warrick found Cath's kit lying abandoned by the roadside.

"Well kit's still here. Camera's gone along with two coats, nothing else missing no sign of a struggle." He finished.

"I've got a bagged knife," said Grissom holding up the evidence bag.

"So if they got the evidence why didn't they just leave?" shouted Nick over the howling wind as the sky once more lit up.

"Maybe they found something else" shouted Greg back.

"Well we know they were this side form the tyre marks off Cath's car so I'll phone Brass and get the cadets" before Grissom could finished Warrick, Nick and Greg were already heading off.

"Keep in touch" shouted Grissom throwing a walkie-talkie to Warrick. Greg had already gone ahead shouting Sara as he went. Warrick began to call for Catherine as Nick checked the floor looking for any sign they had been there.

"I've got a footprint," shouted Nick suddenly. Both Warrick and Greg ran over to look. You could hardly see the shape of the foot anymore, as it had become an indentation full of water.

"There disappearing fast we need to move" nobody needed to be told this as the three men began to run carefully following the path.

"I'm coming Sara," whispered Greg as he ran.

TBC…


	6. Fading fast

Ok I've got a thing for updating quickly, Know I know this took a bit longer to get up : ) but my beta wasn't around ; ( but she's back now so thanks to my friend Amy for that and thanks to:-

Missusmesser, sugar230, bene, Unlikely-to-bear-it

**Kegel**- **I tend to have half the next chapter written before I manage to post one that's why they come so quickly : )**

**remoob1513- plaes, pldes, pleaws, please, GOT IT I can now type please without looking at the keys : ) so please keep reviewing : )**

Catherine sat holding Sara's limp body in her rams.

"Sara. Wake up" screamed Catherine shaking her limp form. Tears muddled with the rain already streaming down her face. She could only tell Sara was still alive with the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest but even this seemed slow.

"Sara please, I'm sorry PLEASE" she shuck her again willing her to wake up.

"I'm sorry please. It's my fault please Sara" desperation sounded in her voice as it cracked becoming faster and harder to understand.

"Please wake up. I need you to wake up don't…please Sara. I'm sorry for always having a go at you. I'm sorry for everything. You stopped it from been me hurt, please wake up" Catherine was lent over her holding her firmly in her arms so that Sara's head lay against her chest as Catherine sobbed.

"You never let me or Lindsey down, you just saved her mum's life you could never let us down, Sara" it was now Catherine realised it was unlikely Sara would wake up. Cath would have curled up into a ball herself until she felt a slight pressure against her arm. Sara's hand was gripping it weakly as her eye's fluttered open. She was conscious but barley. Sara's eyes kept rolling round to the back of her head as the world went in and out of focus.

"Cath" croaked Sara trying to focus on her.

"SARA" Catherine grabbed hold of her gripping so tight that her nails dug in.

"You don't get rid that easy," croaked Sara her voice nearly drowned out by the wind and rain. Catherine clung onto her until Sara spoke again

"The water's rising" Catherine looked down to see the water level was now less than a foot below them and rising fast. Braches and leaves were been swept along with the mud in the fast torrent.

"We need to move up," announced Catherine pulling Sara so she was sat lent against her.

"Cath I can't"

"You can I'll help"

"NO"

"Sara don't go all heroic on we now we are moving" Said Catherine once again tears were running down her face as she attempted to drag Sara only resulting in causing the mud at the side to give way.

"I'm not been heroic but I can't break a promise" Catherine stopped and looked at her water running off her nose like a waterfall.

"I promised I would never let you or Lindsey down again and if you stay then I will"

"I'm not leaving you"

"Yes you are. Cath if you stay then we have no chance" Catherine just sat staring at her like a lost child. She had never felt so helpless, Catherine was always the leader but now she was no more prepared than anyone.

"The guys are probably at the top, you'll get there and then you come back for me," said Sara attempting a smile that looked more like she was in pain. Catherine looked at Sara, she knew that she had to go but she was scared.

"I'm scared" she whispered barley audible.

"So am I. Its ok the guys are coming"

"Yer, they probably just past the top" replied Catherine. Neither of them really believed this but it helped to say it despite the fact it wasn't going to happen.

"I'm coming back," said Catherine hugging Sara before turning and grabbing the steep hill face with her hands and scrambling with her feet. The ground was so soft she couldn't get much of a grip as she managed to grab a few rock embedded in the side but she was losing her footing until something lifted her right foot so she was able to grab the higher more sturdy rock. She looked down to see Sara pushing with all her strength her foot up the rock face.

"THANKS" shouted Catherine although it was lost in the wind, as Sara collapsed back onto the ground. Her body seemed to sink into the mud. The ground felt strangely warm compared to the rest of her body. Sara could no longer control the trembling through out her as her hands only shuck more the harder she tried to hold them still. From a distance it looked like she was having convulsions as her body shuck with the cold that had taken hold. Water ran off her making a moat round where she lay. The mud was slipping down the bank so that slowly Sara was leaning further to the right threatening to slide down. Any movement now would only make it worse not which she had the strength to anyway. Sara lay not even bothering to move the mated wet hair that lay across her face.

Catherine sat at the top taking deep breaths trying to calm her self down. Her hands shuck both with fear and cold. She could see Sara laying on the hillside her whole body was trembling if it wasn't for that Catherine would have thought she was dead, she looked like a small child curled up. She had to move and she had to move now. Lightening was striking in the distance again followed by claps of thunder. The ground had turned to sludge making it even harder to stand. Her ankle could hardly bare weight now and her wrist had turned into a block of ice. Cath looked down examining it, through the half light she could already make out purple bruises and it was twice the size of her other, her fingers were so swollen that her rings were cutting into them one was even bleeding.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and move," shouted Catherine willing her body to keep going despite each step sending a pain like a knife through her foot. She managed to walk a bit further until her ankle gave way and she was forced to stop.

"NO" she screamed at her self, punching her own leg in a desperate to get herself moving. It was no use her breath was catching in her throat and the cold had spread through her body so that her hands and feet almost felt detached. She could feel herself losing consciousness as the world swayed.

"Row, row, row your boat" Catherine began singing to herself, anyone seeing her now would have though she had lost her marbles but it was the only way to keep a grip and stop her self from slipping into sleep. Little did she know that behind her and down the hill Sara was doing the same thing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star" Sara sang quietly her voice blending in with the wind as she lay staring at the stars, she had never noticed the stars before usually to busy looking at dead bodies, she had never realized how amazing they really were.

"How I wonder what you are" her voice became nothing but a whisper as her lips turned an icy blue along with her fingers and toes.

TBC…..


	7. Shooting stars and raging waters

**Ow I've never had so many reviews at once so some thaks will be here othes at the end.**

**Bene- thanks : )**

**Kegel- their coming : )**

Little Webby- thank you 

**csi-sam-sanders- Sad? Oh I guess it was ; )**

**missusmesser- oh no I'm upsetting people, never mind! Hey I wrote sad and it turned out sad not just strange : )**

Greg was charging ahead of the others taking long strides while carefully avoiding what used to be footprints. The rain had almost washed them away and they had now become nothing but small muddy holes. Warrick and Nick were running behind Greg, Nick was on the radio talking to Grissom and Brass.

"GUYS" it was then Greg's voice broke through the howling wind. He had come to a standstill at the top of a sharp rock face they had barely managed to scale. Warrick caught up panting hard in the wind. Greg just stood simply pointing to a dead body. Nick came up behind them when a cracking noise came from under his feet. He looked down and picked the object up.

"It's Cath's," he announced holding the mobile phone in the air. Warrick looked around seeing what looked like drag marks against the edge of the face.

"Nick call Grissom, I think there was a struggle" that was it Greg was off. He didn't know or care where. He had to find Sara. He set off full pelt around the side of the steep face his eyes carefully trained on the edge of the slope.

"GREG" Warrick shouted after him but he either couldn't hear or wasn't listening. Nick stood looking down after being instructed by Grissom to stay put he couldn't see any sign that Catherine or Sara were there. Of course there wasn't going to be one as the sound they first thought to be the raging wind turned out to be raging waters below them. The flood area had turned into a fast flowing river, Nick couldn't bear to think where Cath and Sara where if they were down there.

"He's gone, damn" Warrick kicked the side of the rocks angry with himself and Greg.

"He hasn't even got the radio"

"He'll be ok" Nick reassured both himself and Warrick.

"Listen I'll go look you wait here for Grissom" said Warrick disappearing.

Catherine could no longer feel any of her extremities. Her hands were curled tightly into fists and her body had retreated to its natural defence position, as she lay curled into the foetal position. The wind and rain numbed her back. Thoughts raced through her mind, thoughts of dying and remembering how she hadn't put the bin out this morning.

"Don't be stupid" she spat to herself her voice quivering. The one thought that terrified her was that she might never see her daughter again. That she would never be able to put things right with her, she would never get the chance to use what Sara had told her. That was when it hit her she had failed Sara. She lay sobbing to herself chocking on the salty tears that ran into her mouth.

"CATH" Warrick shouted over the raging wind "SARA" Catherine began laughing to herself she had lost it. She could swear she heard Warrick's voice calling her any minute she would start seeing palm trees she laughed again. Then a light shone through the trees in the distance.

"Warrick?" Cath questioned quietly.

"GREG" wait why was Warrick shouting Greg, was it even him? was she just mad. The light swung round the trees again.

"WARRICK" she croaked barley louder than a whisper. Then she realised what to do. She could see the light swinging around in the distance. She still had her gun in her holster where she had failed to reach it in time.

"CATHERINE, SARA" cried Warrick stumbling through the undergrowth.

BANG, a gunshot pierced his ears, he knew it was near by her could tell. He swung round his hand ready on his own. Then his light hit upon a pale form trembling on the floor in the distance barley visible through the rain he didn't know who it was or if they had been shot. He ran as fast as he could his feet seemed to fly as his heart pounded in his throat. Once he got near enough he could make out the person laying so fragile on the floor.

"CATH" he ran over checking her first for bullet wounds but soon saw that her gun was gripped in her hands.

"Warrick, Sara" Catherine mumbled.

"Ok Cath it's ok" he reassured her grabbing his radio.

"Grissom I've found Catherine about half a mile east of Nick's position, were going to need a ambulance. Over"

"Warrick were on our way, is she able to move or do we need the helicopter, over" Came Grissom's familiar calm voice.

"I think she can move"

"The EMT's are on route"

"Warrick is Sara with her?" came Nick's frantic voice.

"No. Man" replied Warrick putting the radio down.

"Cath" he whipped his coat of and wrapped it around her shaking form pulling her close to him. "Give me the gun" Warrick had his hand just below hers that still clung onto her gun. Slowly she realised it into his arms and a fresh wave of sobbing racked her body.

"Sara, hill" she panted before slipping towards unconscious.

"STAY WITH ME" Warrick shuck her gently pulling her closer still.

"Sara" she mumbled again as shouting was heard in the distance.

"Were going to find her ok, just stay with me" Warrick spoke with a clam exterior that hide the fact his hands shuck nearly as violently as hers.

"CATH" called Nick racing up with two EMT's. Nick pulled Warrick away as blankets were wrapped around Cath. A helicopter was heard overhead.

"We thought it would take to long to get her back" said Nick patting Warrick's shoulder as he pulled him away. IV lines were placed into Catherine and an oxygen mask over her face. She pushed it out the way.

"Please Sara" she spoke softly before losing consciousness. She was loaded onto a board and blanket wrapped around her the edges blowing in the winds. The helicopter swayed violently as she and an EMT were hocked on and lifted up.

"You want to go?" asked Nick looking at Warrick.

"No, I want to find Sara" he replied

"We will," said Brass who came up behind them over hearing the conversation. "Her and Greg" he finished as the chopper carrying Catherine faded into the distance.

"But you need to get to the hospital, she'll need you when she wakes up" Warrick was about to protest when he realised it was the right thing to do.

"Call Me," he said before running back towards the cars.

"And find them" he shouted before leaving their view.

TBC 

**remoob1513- I'm not planning on killing anyone at the minute**

Daisyangel- I usually write Cath and Sara arguing but thought this made a nice change : )

loose-canon-with-a-gun- if I drive anyone mad with my cliffhangers I'm getting a lawyer so people don't sue : )

sugar230- I sleep in a bed with my hot coco : ) and then write whatever weird things I dream : )


	8. Holding out for a hero

Ok I'm not killing anyone, I just didn't want to give the ending away, I'm not cruel.

Warning- I'm going on holiday so the next update wont be for week, I'm sorry 

**Thanks to these people for reviewing.**

Daydreamer1127, angry penguin, grissmill, sugar230, remoob1513, kegel and missusmesser.

Sara lay curled in a ball. The ground below her was giving way and she could feel herself slipping towards the rushing torrent below her. She wanted to move her legs to stop herself but she no longer had control of them. The wind and rain cut out any noise and only the odd flash of lighting provided any light.

Greg was running full pelt forwards; he didn't know where to or why. His brain was telling him to run and nothing was stopping him. His feet were slipping and hitting objects as he kept his eyes focused on the side of the ravine. He felt like he was flying waving his torch round for any sign of Sara when he lost his balance and fell face first into the mud. He dropped his torch, which rolled of to the side. He pushed himself onto all fours when he froze. There in front of him was a footprint; defiantly recent they wouldn't survive long in this weather. Then he noticed a lot of displaced dirt. He fumbled madly for his torch finding it he began shouting.

"SARA" Sara moved suddenly and whished she hadn't she slipped further down like a toboggan only been stopped when she hit a branch.

"SARA" she heard Greg shout again, it was him. He voice was frozen she couldn't call out to him. Luckily a light bounced off her face.

"SARA" Greg's heart leapt into his throat there she was. Sara was laid vertically down the side. She was alive he saw her move.

"SARA" with out thinking he too slid down the side. Only slowing himself with his feet he came to a stop next to her. There were no words needed. He took her in an embrace and held her as close as possible. Her face was freezing. He pulled his coat off and wrapped it round her, holding his torch in his mouth he noticed a bloodstained patch on her top.

"It's ok I'm going to get you out" he held her closer as Sara sobbed into his chest.

"Can you hold onto me?" he asked. Sara nodded weakly somehow finding the strength to cling onto his neck as he began to climb. What no one expected was further up the stream there was a blockage of rubbish that the water pressure had been building against. At that moment it burst. There was a loud sound of rushing water as Greg turned to see a wave coming straight for them.

"HOLD ON" Sara tightened her grip on him like a small child clinging onto their parent as Greg dug his nails into the ground. The water washed over them filling their noses and submerging their bodies. Once the initial wave hand passed the water level dropped again. Greg's fingers slide at the strength of the wave. There was claw marks in the mud where they had been dragged around seven inches. Greg put his head up to see the water had dropped it had however cut of their exit. The land in between them and the steep ravine had crumbles and gone. They were now effectively an island with water running by them mere inches below and rising.

"I love you Greg" Sara's voice broke his heart.

"I've always loved you," replied Greg pulling her close and kissing her. It was probably the worst kiss ever. Sara couldn't feel her lips and was probably slobbering on him she thought to herself. To Greg it was perfect. He felt how cold her body was so removed his coat and wrapped it round her. Sara removed Greg's coat and put it so they shared it. Greg was about to take it off and give it back to her when he saw the look in her eyes. Instead he pulled her so they were face to face, the coat round them both legs splayed intertwined and arms round each other.

"Sara you know Sofia only came to get some files. I would never do anything to hurt you"

"I know I was been stupid. I'm sorry" she said her voice croaking as she snuggled deeper into Greg so she could hear his heart beat. It was fast not surprising in these conditions.

"I don't even like Sofia she's like a full sized Barbie," laughed Greg, Sara laughed weakly with him. The rain was beginning to ease not which that was much comfort now.

"I'm tired," whispered Sara.

"Now I know you want to sleep with me but there's more appropriate times" any other time Greg would have got a slap for this but now she didn't care.

"Cath went up did you see her?" asked Sara her big brown eyes staring directly into Greg's.

"No, the others will have found her through" he reassured her. Sara yawned slipping down in his grasp slightly.

"Sara stay awake. If you stay awake I'll show you my dance of joy" Sara stared at him looking confused.

"When you left after dinner I did a dance of joy. I'll do a sexy dance if you are very good" he smiled.

"I'd do my sexy dance now but you know it would be inappropriate" said Sara softly her voice sounding further away

"You don't have a sexy dance," replied Greg trying to keep her awake.

"I do! I do it when I'm alone and have music on"

"I bet you sing into your hairbrush too!"

"I used to" Sara's laughing turned into a cough that pulled at her chest making her gasp for breath.

"Don't you dare Sara Sidle" Said Greg forcefully.

"Don't you dare leave me, you're the only reason I went into the field you know that. You had confidence in me. I used to watch you from the lab."

"I saw!" croaked Sara

"Then don't you dare leave me alone here! Sara I don't want to lose you I've only just got you" he sobbed tears running down his face with the light rain.

"I don't want to," sobbed Sara.

"Then don't, were going to be ok. HELP, NICK, WARRICK SOMEONE" shouted Greg.

"Their not coming" sobbed Sara holding tightly onto Greg.

"No SARA" he shouted as her grip loosened and she fell limp in his arms

"Sara" he sobbed pulling her limp form so her cold cheek pressed against his.

"NO SARA" he screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Brass really had no need to ask. He had joined Nick and Grissom in the search along with some cadets.

"GREG" shouted Nick running towards where the voice had come from.

"Nick" whispered Greg "NICK. Sara wake up please. Sara it's not to late please don't leave me!"

"GREG" shouted Grissom running alongside Nick as they reached the ravine. The sight shocked them. Greg was about twenty meters below them on a small island holding Sara's limp form in his arms.

Greg had her cradled like a small child. He lent forward and kissed her forehead.

"I won't leave you" he whispered, "I'll never leave you"

"Call the helicopter now" shouted Grissom to Brass as he began talking over the radio.

"GREG WERE COMING" Nick felt so helpless just standing there. The loud sound of the helicopter came closer as it hovered overhead. All anyone could do was watch as a man abseiled down to where Greg and Sara where along with a stretcher.

TBC …..

**Ok because it will be a bit before I post here's a preview. **

Tears silently ran down Cath's face as Warrick wheeled her back to the emergency room where she had first arrived. They stopped outside the doors seeing Greg wrapped in a blanket looking terrified starring away from them. Then they saw what he was looking at.

(Ok again I promise I'm not killing anyone. sorry if you didn't want to know, but I'd only put as a warring if I did so there wouldn't be a surprise there either)


	9. Lucky Star

**OK FINISHED SOONER SO YOU GET THIS BEFORE I GO AWAY NEXT ONE WILL BE 7TH SEPTEMBER**

**Ok I spelt the title wrong (ON THE LAST ONE) that's embarrassing.**

Kegel- oh I see your point about the coat, I'll just pretend he was wearing two or that it was magic : ) (thanks for the criticism I'm always welcome of it as long as it's helpful. I'm after my beta Amy because she's disappeared since I discovered she's as bad at spelling as me!)

angry penguin- thanks, I will : )

Greg had to be pulled of Sara as the man began checking her.

"Got a weak pulse" he called over the radio "she's going to need tubing and plenty of heat blankets"

She had a pulse she was alive, this bit of information registered in Greg's brain and he broke down into sobs his hands shaking.

"Were going to get her up first then you" the man told him.

"I need you to lift her head on three" Greg took her head and lifted her onto the stretcher as a blanket was put round her and she was strapped in.

"I'm, coming back for you" Greg nodded weakly.

"Ok go" he called over the radio as Sara was lifted up into the helicopter.

Greg watched as the man came back down for him.

"Hold on to me" the man called as Greg automatically lifted his feet while a harness was strapped on. He didn't even realise he was off the ground until a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the helicopter. His brain was barely functioning; he was given blankets that were wrapped around him while he sat watching them work on Sara.

"Tube now" called the medic as he began intubating Sara.

"Bag her" he called as another man began pumping air into her lungs. Greg watched as her chest started to go up and down. More foil blankets were laid over her as the pilot radioed to base. He remembered him saying to have a trauma team ready but he was busy staring at the heart monitor attached to Sara.

"It's too slow" Greg didn't mean to say this out loud as he watched the line slowly dip and rise.

"That's normal, she's lucky" Greg didn't see how you could call this lucky.

"Because of the extreme cold her organs slowed down including her heart which stopped blood been pumped out her leg so she didn't haemorrhage" Greg watched as a bright orange splint was placed round her leg and winced as he saw blood ooze out.

"Hold on" the man called pointing to the bar behind Greg which he took hold of while they landed. A team of people grabbed Sara and lifted her onto a gurney and whisked her away.

"Sara" he called weakly as the man now took him and guided him down. The wind swept around him from the rotor blades like it had done when he found Sara.

"It's ok you'll be with her in a minute" he said as Greg was lead down a white and green corridor until he saw a pair of glass doors and Sara laid on a gurney. He was taken in and sat on a bed opposite.

"Someone will take a look at you in a minute" Greg just sat starring

"Thank you" he called after him as he left, he suddenly felt the desperate need to be polite.

"Good breath sounds on the right, down on the left" called one doctor as he listened to Sara's chest. She had now been put on a machine that was breathing for her.

"We need x-ray down here" called the second doctor as he lifted the gauze on her leg.

"Get a suture kit and ten of proline," ordered the first doctor as he examined Sara's stomach wound. Greg sat and watched helplessly as doctors ran around and ordered varies tests for her.

"SAT's are dropping."

"She's haemorrhaging from somewhere," shouted the man as he began checking her over.

"I think we've got a internal bleed get me a ultrasound" Greg watched as machines began beeping insanely and people ran round.

Warrick was sat with Catherine while she got her wrist put in plaster. Her head had been stitched and her ankle bandaged. She was to be kept in over night for observations. She sat with blankets wrapped round her on the edge of the bed. She had barley spoke since she regained consciousness expect to ask about Lindsey and Sara. Lindsey was safe at home with Cath's mum while Warrick had the unpleasant job of telling her they hadn't found Sara.

"Finished" smiled the nurse helping Cath on with a sling. Just then the medic from the helicopter appeared at the door.

"We found her. She's in the emergency room now" he smiled at them

"Is she ok?" spoke Cath quickly.

"She's in good hands" he replied.

"I need to see her"

"Woah" Warrick stopped Catherine from getting of the bed.

"Please I need to see her" Cath looked pleadingly at the nurse.

"Ten minutes and you keep the blankets" the nurse said sternly as Warrick helped Cath reluctantly into a wheelchair and then wrapped a foil and cotton blanket around her. Catherine was now wearing a hospital gown that dropped at the shoulders showing scratches that stood out across her pale skin. A nurse had washed her after she arrived wiping Sara's blood from her hands. Tears silently ran down Cath's face as Warrick wheeled her back to the emergency room where she had first arrived. They stopped outside the doors seeing Greg wrapped in a blanket looking terrified starring away from them. Then they saw what he was looking at.

"We got a bleed in the chest get me a drain now" Greg watched in horror as the man cut into Sara then inserted a tube.

"SAT'S coming back up" called a nurse. "Pulse is improving"

"Right I want a CT scan as soon as x-ray are done," said the doctor taking off his gloves and dropping them on the floor and walking over to Greg.

"Is she ok?" he croaked quietly

"She's doing well. She broke a rib which caused a bleed this stopped her lungs from being able to expand properly making it difficult for her to breath" Greg barley took a word in as he began prodding him.

"Good pulse, you need to get dried and keep warm. Sara's going to x-ray now you can wait down here for her" Greg watched as her pale form was once again taken from him. Catherine grabbed Warrick's arm as they wheeled Sara by them.

"Your friends are outside" Greg turned to see Warrick starring at him. He leapt of the bed and ran outside to them.

"I thought she was gong to die," he sobbed as Warrick put an arm round him.

"Catherine your ok. She said you'd gone up the hill but I didn't know…"

"It's ok Greg. She's a fighter" he patted him gently. Greg followed them back to Catherine's room where he sat in the chair while Warrick paced by the door. Cath lay on the bed her eye's shut reliving what she could have done, if she stayed with Sara, if she kept going and didn't stop.

"Hey their here" Nick's voice startled everyone as he; Brass and Grissom appeared in the doorway.

"Catherine how are you?" asked Grissom coming in and sitting on a chair at the end of the bed.

"Sore" she replied weakly.

"Greg you ok man" asked Nick noticing how distant he looked.

"Hum" he asked suddenly realising that everyone was starring at him. "How long is it?" he asked looking at Warrick

"She'll be back soon" he reassured him "Sara's been taken for some scans" he explained to everyone.

"Well that's good" spoke up Brass mostly convincing himself.

"She wasn't breathing by herself," whispered Greg.

"Yer but the doctor said she should once the chest drain and shock wear off," said Warrick walking round and firmly gripping his shoulder

"More visitors, we'll have to start a queue soon" smiled the doctor walking in between Nick and the door.

"I have some news regarding Miss Sidle, since she has no next of kin I'm able to tell you her status." He paused while he flipped open the chart he was carrying. The silence felt like it went on forever.

"She regained consciousness momentarily, however we are still keeping her intubated until her oxygen saturation improves. She however showed good motor functions and the CT shows only minor damage. However there had been serious damage to the nerve and blood supply to her left leg and she has been taken to emergency surgery"

"SURGERY" Greg jumped out his chair like he had been shot

"Will she lose it?" asked Nick.

"I can't say at this minute. I will however let you know when she is in recovery and allow one of you to see her" he finished before leaving.

"Surgery's not good," said Greg panicked.

"It's fine. They can do lots now, she'll be fine" Warrick practically pushed Greg back down into his seat.

"We just have to wait" he said and began pacing again. After ten minutes Catherine had fallen asleep. After eighteen Nick and Grissom had slumped down in their chairs. After twenty Warrick went outside and fell asleep on a chair just outside the room. After forty-five minutes Greg's body finally gave in and he drifted to sleep.

Warrick woke suddenly with the sound of footsteps. The doctor returned as he got up and followed him into the room. Everyone woke suddenly having trouble adjusting to the light.

"I have some news regarding her condition"

TBC… (I am queen of the evil cliff-hangers, well according to my mum who I refuse to let read the next chapter until it's posted ) 

**MORE THANKS TO**

Missusmesser- pleased you want to cry, no wait that's evil, I'm pleased my writing doing that. No that's still wrong. Oh forget it : ) no wait I'm pleased my writing is sad when it's supposed to be.

remoob1513- I'm keeping writing : )

icklebitodd- you need not wait for this update : )

csi-sam-sanders- I love Greg to buts that a different storey : )


	10. Loss Of Hope

**Thanks to these guys for reviewing, it makes me want to update faster : )**

**Icklebitodd- sorry about the wait, feel free to correct me, it's the only way I learn **

**Missusmesser**

**csi-sam-sanders**

**remoob1513**

**sugar230 and crimebuff**

Greg sat upright subconsciously holding his breath.

"Miss Sidle had just left surgery and has been taken to recovery. One of you will be able to visit her once she has a bed in HDU" he said while flipping through his chart.

"And the operation how did it go?" asked Greg his voice trembling.

"The operation was as successful as it could have been, however there was considerable damage to the blood and nerve supply to her right leg" Warrick gently hit Greg's shoulder noticing that he was turning red and Greg reluctantly started breathing again.

"The blood supply has been restored however there is still nerve damage, there is however a chance that she will regain a substantial amount of movement in her leg"

"MOVEMENT!" shouted Catherine shocking everyone "what do you mean, she'll be able to walk wont she?"

"At the minute I can not tell you anything for defiant, however there is a very good possibility she will be able to walk with the use of a crutch"

This sunk in, Sara may not be able to walk properly again and this definitely meant she could not go out in the field.

"Can I be there when you tell her?" Greg's voice broke the silence.

"Yes. She wont be awake for several hours so I suggest you go home and get some sleep."

"No I want to be there please"

"Very well. I will take you up to HDU I'm sure one of the nurses can sort you out with a blanket" and with that he turned to leave. Greg got up his legs were trembling and he seemed to have trouble lifting his feet, it felt as if they were in a swamp which he was fighting his way out off.

Once they had gone Catherine burst into tears.

"It's my fault" she sobbed "she knocked me out the way" no one had actually asked what had happened. Sara wasn't able to tell them and Catherine had gone into a sort of catatonic state.

"She knocked you out of the way of what?" asked Warrick gently. Catherine knew she was bout to relieve the events leading up to them falling so she braced herself by pulling the blankets round her much like a small child.

"We followed a trail of blood and found a body. We were about to go back and get our kits and it all happened so fast" Catherine stopped slowing her breathing down "I didn't know what happened until Sara pushed me over. Then this man lunged at her and she went down the rock face, I tried to get my gun but he hit me and I fell" she sobbed unable to continue.

"It's not your fault it's that man," said Warrick angrily while Nick attempted to comfort Catherine.

"Well I'm going back to the lab. I'm going to find who did this," said Grissom suddenly getting up. He wasn't good with people but the one thing he was good at was his job and he knew he could help this way.

"I'll stay with Cath, go home and get some sleep Nick," said Warrick hugging Catherine.

"I couldn't sleep. I'll come back to the lab with you Gris" Grissom nodded and Nick followed him out leaving Catherine to fall asleep after the sobs subsided Warrick lay her gently down and drifted of in the chair next to her.

Greg walked into Sara's room and gasped, she was hooked up to a ventilator and had drips going in her arms. The blanket above her leg was been held up in the air by a metal fame around it.

"I'll show you what we did so you understand when I tell her," the doctor said lifting the blanket up. Greg could have stood and cried. He could see metal wires coming out her leg where a framework had been made to hold the bone together. The piece of thin metal ran on the outside of her leg from her ankle to just above her knee. Two what appeared to be small bolts were sticking out the inside of her leg and all around this was a white bandage and what reminded Greg of a leg shield for playing hockey.

"She may have to where the splint constantly because there may not be enough support from the muscles in her leg" the doctor explained as he put the blanket back down.

It was four in the morning when Greg felt a slight pressure against his hand. At first he thought he had fallen asleep again and was dreaming until he heard a slight murmur.

"SARA" he spoke loudly and on seeing her hand move pushed the call button. A doctor and a nurse ran in the room.

"She's awake," he said stepping back so the nurse could go by "Sara it's ok" spoke Greg as her eyes flew open looking panicked.

"Miss Sidle I need to take the tube out your throat ok" Sara nodded barely moving her head.

"I need you to cough" Sara made a sound like she was chocking as the tube was removed from her throat and she took a sip of water.

"Greg" she croaked, Greg immediately came and took her hand.

"I'm here" he said tears stinging at is eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, this was what he had dreaded.

"Miss Sidle your leg was severely damaged, we had to operate to try and save the use of it"

"Use" croaked Sara tears running down her face as she tried to move away form the nurse who was putting an oxygen tube round her face.

"I'm afraid your gong to need physiotherapy to help you walk again. I'll explain it in more detail when you're fully awake" he said smiling and then leaving.

Sara broke down into sobs in Greg's arm.

"I'm sorry" was all Greg could say through his own tears.

"I shouldn't cry," she said pushing away from him "it's selfish I should be pleased I'm alive. It's just I'm not"

"Sara you have every right to be upset"

"Greg will you stay with me until I fall asleep again"

"I'll stay with you forever" he said wiping at his tears he took hr hand as she lay down and closed her eyes the tears still running down and wetting her pillow.

"I love you," whispered Greg as she drifted of to sleep.

Tbc……


	11. I Think We'll be ok

Ok thanks 

Icklebitodd- please keep correcting me, I know my spelling is rubbish

Missusmesser- please don't cry : )

Kegel- thanks you as always

remoob1513- I'm going that with their long friendship they already have a lot of relationship built up : )

Daisyangel- yes no more evil cliffhangers ; )

The next day Sara woke before Greg she was glad of this she wanted time to think things through by herself. This was her whole life changed in an instant, well it was quite a while actually but now it didn't matter whether it was a second or three hours, it had happened. All Sara had ever had was her job it was her life. Until recently she couldn't imagine anything else been that important, that was until she first went to dinner with Greg then everything changed she stayed late to be with him because she didn't want to go home and be alone. She stopped pulling triples and started going to the gym again. Maybe her job was no longer her life, it certainly wasn't going to be now, she had to find a new priority and it was right there. Greg was laid his head on her lap and his hair brushing against her hand as she watched him gently move in his sleep she felt glad not to be alone. It was weird to be laid in hospital not really knowing what was wrong with you. She had a pain in her side that turned out to be a tube stuck in her. She could see a blanket lifted over her leg and in one way was curious to see her leg but sometimes she didn't want to know especially since she couldn't feel it.

But now she was becoming bored of her own company and the tube she had found coming out her side was irritating her.

"Greg" she gently shuck his hand and he bolted up like he'd been shot.

"YES ARE YOU OK?"

"I'm fine," laughed Sara as he calmed down "this tubes itching, do you know what it's for?" she asked while pulling her oxygen mask off her chin so it hung below her neck.

"You had a internal bleed and it's to drain the blood out"

"Oh it was that serious" she said sadly.

"You scared me a lot," said Greg gripping her hand.

"I can't feel it," she said sadly looking down at the blanket.

"That's ok you shouldn't they given you a lot of painkillers your doctor told me that's normal for the first day" he said in a reassuring voice.

"I want to look" Greg looked at her unsure of what to do.

"Please Greg" her voice was so pleading that he decided to do it. Slowly he got up and lifted the blanket so she could see. He heard her gasp and then fight back the tears that were forming.

"Your ahead of me" the doctors voice caused Greg to drop the blanket and jump back.

"I can see you going to be trouble" he smiled at Sara as she suddenly found the elastic on her oxygen mask interesting.

"I assume you would like me to explain it or have you tried the prod it approach," he asked indicating for Greg to sit down. Sara didn't know how he could sound so cheerful but then again her saw this stuff everyday just like she saw dead bodies; it suddenly occurred to her she should have been more sympathetic when around the victim's families.

"Well as I'm sure you have seen we have inserted a metal frame work" the doctor pulled the blanket back up forcing Sara to look at the construction set attached at the end of her knee.

"Because of the extent of the damage we had to insert this framework to hold your bone in place while it heals" he said tapping the wire with his pen. "The splint is for supporting the muscle, because it will no longer be around the bone which I'm afraid will give you little support"

"What do you mean support?" asked Sara finding her voice.

"Well your bone is what stops your leg from simply flopping over however with little muscle strength you will find it rather like walking on a stilt. Also because of the severity of the break we have inserted internal rods because were not sure if the blood supply was damaged enough to hinder bone re-growth" for all Greg knew this man could be speaking French he was trying his best to take it in and understand but there was a lot of questions he wanted to ask but seeing the fear on Sara's face he wasn't going to ask him now.

"So what happens if the bone doesn't re-grow?" asked Greg wanting at least one questioned answered.

"Well, Miss Sidle will you please put the mask on" Sara reluctantly put her oxygen mask back on and instead began fiddling with the butterfly holding her drip in place anything but looking at her leg.

"The bone will re-grow to a certain extent however the less re-growth the less stability you will have which is why you have the support".

Sara nodded taking in the fact that she may not be able to walk again. Her brain had registered this but the full realisation hadn't hit her, she had figured out she wouldn't be doing her job again but suddenly that didn't seem important.

"Your friends would like to visit if you're up to it" he said filling in her chart and getting ready to leave. Sara nodded in response gripping Greg's hand.

"Sara" Cath pulled herself in the room from the doorframe while Warrick was dragged along holding the handles of her wheelchair.

"Your ok" tears were falling down Catherine's face as she got up and embraced Sara. Warrick had to gently pull Catherine away from Sara after she seemed intent of never letting go.

"Cath I'm here it's ok, now don't cry because Greg will start" said Sara trying to fight back tears herself.

"Good to see you girl" said Warrick hugging her.

"So what's the damage?" Sara asked looking at Catherine.

"Broken arm" she said waving her pot around. "And sprained ankle they've gone to get me some crutches so I can leave" it was then a nurse walked into the room smiling at everyone.

"Don't mind me I'm just checking the chest drain" she smiled and pulled the container next to Sara's bed up also pulling the tube in her side causing her to gasp.

"Well there no more blood so you should get that out later" she smiled putting it back down.

"So what about you, asides from the hole in your side?" asked Warrick smiling at Sara. He knew full well what had happened to her leg but Greg had been down earlier telling him about her reaction and he decided it might help if she explained to someone rather than everyone to her.

"Well I've got a construction set in my leg because I might not be able to use it again" she said tears stinging at her eyes again. This was enough to set Catherine of again.

"I wish there was something I could say" Warrick hugged her "I think I better get Cath back Lindsey's waiting at home"

"Hey Cath don't forget what I said"

"Never" replied Catherine wiping her face. There was a long silence when they had left.

"My mum never let me have a construction set," said Greg breaking the silence.

"Well you're not playing with mine," said Sara managing a small smile through her tears.

"What I'm I going to do?" she asked

"Carry on and let me help" replied Greg stroking her hand gently "that's all you can"

"I love you Greg," she said gripping his hand "you know that right"

"I knew it before you did" he said gently pushing her hair form her face and kissing her lips.

"I've always known"

The drive home seemed to take hours for Catherine, she had so much in her head she wanted to say to Lindsey but forming sentences seemed difficult as she pulled into the drive way she saw her mother standing looking worried and Lindsey sat on the wall staring into the distance.

"I'll let them look after you now" smiled Warrick as her mother came over and helped her out while Lindsey trailed behind.

"Linds come here" Catherine held her arm out as Lindsey sulked over. Cath quite unexpectedly pulled Lindsey into a hug and her mother had to pull her off.

"I think the girl needs some air now love," she said as they walked inside.

"Is it broken?" asked Lindsey looking at her mother as she struggled getting inside with her crutches.

"No a sprain, you can sign my pot if you like" she said holding her arm out.

"Maybe later, how'd you use them with a pot?" she asked starring at her as they sat down.

"It only thin so I can still use my fingers," she said smiling.

"How was school?" it seemed such a dumb was to start an apology for the past three years but it was all she could think of.

"Ok, me and Tod blew up a test tube"

"Who's Tod?" Cath was about to go into mother mode and start questioning, but then she saw the look on Lindsey's face, one of disappointment.

"And most importantly is he good looking" Lindsey was taken back at this question.

"He's alright he wear's too much gel, like that man that came round the other week"

"Which one?" it was then Catherine suddenly understood everything Sara had said. She was asking her twelve-year-old daughter which man she brought home.

"The one who finished the cereal" answered Lindsey.

"Linds, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Everything I guess. Not listening to you and not thinking about your feelings" Lindsey didn't know what to say to this.

"I know you miss your dad and I know you must be confused because he was your dad and you loved him, despite the way he could be"

"I didn't want him to hit you," answered Lindsey quickly. Catherine had always assumed when Lindsey came down after an argument and she had a bloody nose she believed that she had fallen.

"You know that's why I'm protective don't you. I don't want anyone to hurt you like that"

"I know. Sara said that was why you got angry with me because you were upset with yourself. I know you don't really like her but…"

"Well sometimes I can make just as wrong judgment as you and Sara was one of them, she is a very smart and caring person" said Catherine tears falling from her face.

"She was hurt as well wasn't she?"

"Yes"

"Can we go and see her at home later?"

"Linds, Sara was hurt a lot more than she's still in hospital"

"Will she die?"

"NO" said Catherine hugging her daughter as she began to cry.

"She saved my life, she was very brave and well go thank her tomorrow" she said gripping tighter "and then well do what ever you want, I'll even go bowling" she laughed.

"Well I'm pleased you two are getting on" smiled her mum bringing in two drinks.

"Mum thanks" started Catherine

"For what?"

"My life"

**TBC **

Ok tell me what you had for dinner, tell me your star sign 

**just send me a review : ) thank you as always, you people who review keep me writing.**


	12. Running On Fire

Ok I have learnt no one who reviewed is the same star sign as me ( Aries )and that everyone has strange eating habits : )

Icklebitodd- Cath came over a bit more hoe-ish that I aimed for, hope you feel better soon and thanks for the apology olive branch accepted, although there was no need it wasn't that bad (your review) : ) I enjoy your reviews always interesting

Kegel- thanks, hopefully I didn't go to overboard on the medical, sometimes I get carried away : )

remoob1513- glad to see your still reading : )

stwbrryCSI- pleased you like it : )

Daisyangel**- **yes I meant Cath has a cast. (oh I got my friend to beta read this thanks anyway)

leothelion04- I'm pleased you found the strength to review, please find it again : )

stwbrryCSI- I hate writers block, hope yours goes soon : )

Sara lay staring at the clock on the wall. "God this is going to get boring fast" she spoke to herself. Greg had gone to get her some stuff and she had become very bored and was increasing having to think about what she was going to do without his company.

"Right are your ready to have this drain out?" smiled the doctor coming in.

"Can't wait" said Sara with mock enthusiasm.

"Right Miss Sidle I'm going to apply a slight pressure"

"Call me Sara it sounds like I've done something wrong when you call me Sidle"

"Sure, Sara my names Rob" Sara smiled as he placed a hand against her side

"OW" a sharp pain shot through her as the tube was taken out.

"Ok you'll have a dressing on it for a couple of day's it should heal fine" he smiled.

"Hey what's happening" Greg called from the doorway seeing the doctor at her bed panicked him.

"It's fine Greg, got my tube out," she said as he came and kissed her forehead.

"It hurt more than that" she smiled leaning forwards so he kissed her lips.

"Hey I brought the usual, toothbrush that sort of stuff and some unusual stuff" he smiled producing a sports bag. "Also Catherine rang to tell me she's taking Lindsey to the movies she said tell you and you'd get it. Oh and Grissom and Nick are coming to visit"

"Right Sara I'll be back tomorrow to do some tests on your leg. Until then I'm going to get the nurse to start decreasing the sedative so we can see how much nerve damage was done" Rob said leaving.

"So what unusual stuff?" asked Sara changing the subject.

"Well I found Guess Who, the Game Of Life and my MP3 player" he smiled placing the bag on the side "didn't want you getting bored so which first?" Sara grinned excitedly grabbing a game.

They spent the rest of the day talking and playing games until Sara fell asleep mid-afternoon and slept through to the next morning.

"Hey sleepy" smiled Greg as Sara woke up.

"Hi. Cards there's cards," noticed Sara sitting herself up with her pillow.

"Yer, Warrick and Nick brought them along with the flowers" he smiled kissing her.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"They wouldn't let me, Nick's coming back later with Grissom he couldn't come yesterday because they got a lead on the man who attacked you and Catherine"

"Have they got him?" she asked

"They will, oh and Lindsey wants to visit but Catherine wanted to check with you first"

"No tell her it's fine" smiled Sara. "Come on let me see my cards"

Greg handed her then and she read them, one was signed by what looked like the whole lab even Hodges had written in it and the other was from just Nick.

"Morning how's the pain," asked Rob coming in.

"Weird, it keeps pulsing"

"That will be because the blood supply was damaged it will die down" he smiled getting out what looked like a small stick

"Right I'm just going to do a few test" a nurse came in as if on cue and pulled the blanket from Sara's leg and attached a pad to the soul of her foot.

"70 supply, that's good" smiled Rob taking the pad off.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and tell me when you can feel me" Sara did as he said while Greg watched in horror as Rob prodded around her leg with his stick and Sara kept quiet.

"Now" she spoke as he prodded above her ankle

"Ok you can look now" he said as she opened her eyes to see a slight panic in Greg's face as he gripped her hand just that bit tighter.

"Well your going to have to go for a x-ray but I'm afraid that the bone isn't healing as well as we would like, that does not mean to say you wont be able to move your leg. As you could feel me then I would say once the stitches have healed enough you should be able to bend from your knee. I'll just go book a x-ray" Sara sat staring at Greg.

"I guess that's it, it's not that bad I mean it's not just going to hang there and Al gets on ok" she said giving a half smile.

"Sara I know what this is going to do to you I mean work was your life" started Greg staring at her hand that rested in his.

"WAS" said Sara loudly. "Things change, I'm lucky I have a life I can do other things and anyway your part of my life now" she said gripping his hand "I know it's going to be hard but I could still work in the lab"

"Yes but Sara that's not you. I could quit because I'm just going to remind you of what you can't do" he began.

"Greg don't you dare quit. Hey do you think I spent the past year teaching you for that" she said reaching and pulling his chin up.

"Hey I'm the one with the buggered leg I should be depressed. Hey I could be a teacher I did ok with you and if you turned out ok anyone can"

"Hey what do you mean I turned out ok?" he said smiling.

"That's more like it" she lent forward and kissed him before she was taken away to x-ray.

Four hours, six games of guess who later and nine of cluedo, which Sara had won each time there was a knock at the door.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" smiled Nick coming in with a huge bunch of silk flowers.

"Hey, more flowers" she said as her leg began pulsating even more, what concerned her more was the weird feeling in her stomach it was like a itch but more painful.

"Read the card" Sara took the flowers and read out loud.

"As you can see I am not completely emotional stunted, I even brought ones which wouldn't die to say thank you for catching our suspect. We found epithelial's under your nails. I can see you will never stop working and I know you are strong enough not to let this stop you. From Grissom"

A smile played across Sara's face.

"I'm going to be a teacher and scare all the cadets" she smiled proudly.

"Well it didn't take you long to plan your life" announced Nick sitting down and kissing her.

"Well there isn't…that…much…. to do…around…here" she said breathlessly as pain shot through her stomach like lightening bolts going up.

"Sara are you ok?" asked Nick seeing her eyes fill with tears.

"Yes…. ok so my stomach…. hurts…. a…bit" she said her breaths short and quick.

"I'm going to get someone" within seconds Nick returned with a nurse in tow.

"Well it would help if you kept your oxygen on," said the nurse placing the mask over her face.

"You feel a bit warm I'm just going to take you temperature," she said sticking a thermometer in her ear as Greg wrapped two hands round hers.

"It's a bit raised let me have a look at this wound" she lifted the top Sara was wearing to reveal several stitches on her stomach, Sara had forgotten about them.

"Is this sore?" asked the nurse pressing gently until Sara winced.

"Right you've got a bit of a infection, well get you some antibiotics. Don't worry it's normal with it been exposed for so long" Greg began releasing the death grip he had on Sara's hand.

"You want me to go?" asked Nick as Greg added an extra pillow so Sara could sit up better. Sara shuck her head.

"Just talk to me" she said as Greg immediately pushed her mask back on like the doting boyfriend.

"Well Hodges set Ecklie's coat on fire" said Nick smiling. Sara turned so she faced him while he told his story.

"Ecklie left his jacket on the table and Hodges put flash paper on it and then went to get a coffee only Mia came in and put the lights on and whoosh it went up like a firework" Sara smiled as a nurse came in and added yet another tube to her am.

"I better go. Do you want me to tell Cath to come back later"?

"No. But warn her I don't…want…...Linds…..scared"

"Ok just listen don't talk," said Greg putting her mask back on and rubbing her arm.

"Just nod if you've any pain in your leg" said the nurse as she finished with the drip. Sara nodded.

"Ok I'll sort it," she said patting her arm and leaving followed by Nick who was speaking to someone outside.

"Hey Sara" the door cracked open and Catherine's head appeared.

"Linds is here is it ok" Sara nodded and the door opened more and Lindsey walked in.

"Thanks for saving my mum" she said hesitantly going closer.

"It's ok don't be scared" said Greg getting up and taking her hand as Cath walked in behind. Sara was amazed at how good he was with her.

"All these machines are just to help Sara get better," he said leading her over. Sara out stretched her arm and took Lindsey's hand.

"Get well soon" she said leaning in and hugging her before backing off.

"Warrick's taking me for dinner while mum's here then were going bowling" Sara couldn't help but smile at the image of Catherine in bowling shoes.

"Bye love" Cath leant down and kissed her goodbye before nearly tripping her up with her crutches.

"Bowling is a peace offering," said Cath sitting down and taking her hand.

"Is there more wires or I'm I getting forgetful"? She asked directing the question at Greg realising Sara wasn't in the mood for talking.

"She's got a infection. Not content with her current injuries," he said smiling at Sara.

"Well there's always one" smiled Cath rubbing her hand.

"Hi" smiled the nurse coming back in with a needle"

"Just a pain killer" she said taking Sara's arm from Greg and injecting it.

"I don't feel so good," mumbled Sara pushing her mask of.

"Ok" said the nurse pulling her mask away.

"I feel sick," moaned Sara

"Ok"

Greg moved and allowed the nurse to reach into the draw nearby and grab an emersion basin.

"I'll get you something for that, it's probably the shock as well" she said smiling.

"Greg isn't it" Greg nodded "Sara's doctor would like to talk to you" she said smiling "I'm sure…" she paused so Cath could say her name "will take care of Sara for a bit. It's just some forms and I'll be here as well," she said practically pushing him out the door.

Another nurse came in carrying a chart and started talking to the one already in the room.

"Ok lets put this back on," said the nurse once she had finished talking and slipped Sara's oxygen mask back on. "So I hear this is your partner in crime," she said smiling at Catherine while taking Sara's temperature again.

"She saved my life," replied Catherine squeezing Sara's hand.

"Ok Sara I need you to sit up while I take your blood pressure. Sara sat forward and quickly pushed her mask away from her face and was sick over the side of the bed.

"Ok love" the nurse grabbed the emission basin from the side and placed it in front of her.

"Sorry"

"Don't be silly" she smiled while rubbing back as she vomited again.

"Ok lay down," she said after she had finished. Catherine helped move the pillows so she could lay down as Greg came backing.

"What's happening?"

"It's ok she was just a bit sick" replied the nurse as Cath got up.

"I'll be back tomorrow feel better" said Cath squeezing her hand and waving. Sara didn't have the energy to reply so just laid down.

"There's some more basins there," the nurse told Greg before cleaning up and leaving.

"How you feeling?"

"Scared" replied Sara quietly.

"It's going to be ok I promise" said Greg as Sara gently put her hand to his face.

"I'm cold," she mumbled.

"You've got a temperature of 103"replied Greg rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't want to be alone"

"Your not"

"Don't leave"

"I'm not going to," replied Greg becoming distressed that she would think he would.

"It's ok she just needs some reassurance" the voice form behind him made him jump as he didn't see the nurse return.

"You can lay with her" she smiled.

"Thanks" whispered Greg the nurse held the wires and tubes out the way so Greg laid on her right side. Sara rolled so her head was facing his.

"Don't leave," she mumbled again.

"I wont I promise" he replied gently stroking her hair. After a while Sara drifted to sleep. Greg had shifted so Sara lay facing the opposite way and was laid on him with her head against his neck, while he made sure not to go near her leg or stitches he wrapped his arms round her and fell peacefully asleep.

TBC ……

Wow that was long, it wasn't that long in my head maybe I babbled in the middle, maybe I babbled the whole way through. Let me know what you think.

**Preferably about this but, what you think about anything in general just send a response and it will make me happy**


	13. Not Self Pity

Wow so many reviews : )

**Daisyangel**- wow you just described me! I like Greg/Sara too although I change my mind every two minutes ;)

**Icklebitodd**- paper flowers because they never die

**Kegel, **-**Sara Sidle 87** thanks **bene**- I made something real? GO ME

**StwbrryCSI**- GOOD LUCK : )

**remoob1513**- please, please, please keep reading (I love all the pleases they make me happy!)

**zurrikan**- thank you very much for the offer, I will keep it in mind : )

**Little-Purple-Phoenix**- I will continue until the end in-fact I've just come up with a extra bit ; )

The next morning Sara woke feeling much better. Although her body was warm it was in a good way, Greg's body heat was warming her back and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck which was making her hairs stand on end and sending a tingle down her spine.

"Morning sleepy" Sara nearly shot of the bed not realising Greg had been awake the whole time and staring at her.

"Hey there, I could get used to this" she smiled stretching out as her nurse Rebecca came in wheeling two food plates.

"I have brought breakfast, if you feel up to it and we decided we couldn't let you starve" she smiled pulling a table round while Greg helped Sara sit up and began to move of the bed.

"Oh there's no need to move, you both looked so sweet sleeping"

"You know it's creepy knowing you were watching" smiled Greg, as a table was swung round in front of him and a plate full of toast on it.

"Just a few dry pieces for you and water" she said looking at a pouting Sara. "I brought you some orange juice," she said handing Greg a glass.

"Thanks. Hey we should come here more often its better service than the Palms" he grinned tucking into his toast.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" asked Rebecca checking Sara's drips.

"About two weeks" replied Sara examining her toast.

"Two weeks. Wow I just lost ten bucks, I betted at least a year most betted more"

"You were betting on us. I'm starting to get a disturbing insight into our healthcare system," said Greg eventually taking the toast off Sara and shoving it in her mouth.

"Hey" she mumbled getting crumbs everywhere.

"Well it's food it doesn't need to be examined," he said as Sara chewed at it.

"It's horrible," she moaned.

"Well you can have something better for dinner if you keep that down" smiled Rebecca as Sara held her arm out ready for her pulse to be taken.

"What's better?" asked Sara

"Jello"

Sara mocked a smile.

"How's the leg?"

"Tingles below my knee apart from that nothing" she smiled watching Greg take his piece of buttered toast a wipe it on hers when Rebecca wasn't looking.

"You know I can see that" she said before leaving.

"Your going to get me thrown out" laughed Sara taking his buttered piece.

"Hey. If you throw up it's not my fault" he complained taking hers.

"Err" he spat half of it out. "That's not food that's torture," he cried making Sara laugh.

"It's good to hear that" he smiled.

"What?"

"You laugh," he said leaning in and kissing discarding his food for her lips.

Sara sat starring at her leg.

"Do it in your own time" said the nurse smiling and busying herself at the side of her. Sara now had no choice but to stare at the useless thing attached to her. She was going to change the dressing on, apparently this was important for her getting used to it. She lent forwards and placed her fingers gently between the metal framework and pulled the Velcro of her support.

"Right now lift your leg," said the nurse coming over. Sara was amazed at how much it weighed it was like a dead weight. She lifted it inches of the bed allowing the nurse to pull the support off. Now Sara could see the full damage, her breath seemed to catch. She could see the metal pins going in with dressings around them. The one she was to change went from just above her ankle to just below her knee. Slowly she put her hand against her bare leg. It was the strangest thing she had ever done. Her leg not cold but cool. The worst thing was it was like touching a piece of wood, her fingers could feel the texture but her leg couldn't feel anything. She moved her hand down to her foot feeling but having no sensation of her hand on her foot.

"DAMN" she lent back and slammed her hand against the pillow.

"Sara calm down" said Greg trying his best to support her.

"I can't feel it" she spat angrily. Greg knew she would become frustrated with herself he was amazed at how well she was doing.

"Just get rid of it there's no point in having it" she said tears springing to her eyes.

"Sara…" Greg began but didn't know how to finish instead he just hugged her.

"You need it because with out it you wouldn't stand any chance of been able to walk," said the nurse gently pulling Greg away knowing that Sara was going to have to come to terms with it. It was only now she had actually felt her leg she realised the full impact of it.

"What if I can't?" she sobbed, "I didn't do any thing it's not fair" she cried her reasoning turning into that of a small child's.

"I know Sara, you don't deserve this" said Greg wiping at his own eyes with his sleeve.

"Here" the nurse handed Sara a tissue but she just turned away her cheeks burning red with anger at herself for not been able to this.

"I guess they were wrong," sighed the nurse. "Your friends all told me you'd get through this said you were strong but I guess you'll just give up. Pity sounded like you had a chance"

Greg turned and starred at the nurse but she just winked as Sara shuffled in her bed.

"There's no point in having it and I don't care what they think. They haven't got a leg that doesn't work"

"I guess your right. They don't have anything to self pity about"

"WHAT" shouted Sara sitting bolt upright. "It's not self pity" she spat wiping the tears from her face.

"Oh I didn't mean to sound insulting. I understand you have good reason"

"It's not," said Sara leaning forwards and ripping the dressing from her leg.

"Now that's not self pity" smiled the nurse taking the dressing from Sara.

"Looks like you will be one of the strong one's who doesn't give up" she smiled placing a new dressing on Sara's leg.

"She tricked me didn't she" Sara asked Greg once the nurse had put her support back on and left.

"You just needed a kick up the backside" smiled Greg.

"If I need one again tell me" said Sara managing a half smile.

"I think you're allowed a certain quota of self pity," said Greg rubbing her arm sympathetically.

"How about you massage my good leg"

"Not that much" replied Greg

Sara slapped his arm gently giving a lopsided grin that made Greg burst into laughter.

"You know if you want to talk I'm here," he said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It was weird. It was like it was a piece of furniture it didn't feel like at was part of me. Only when it tingles or my knee hurts," she said carefully feeling round the metal going into her leg.

"Guess I'm really going to have to find another job" she sighed.

"I think teaching was a good idea. You could scare all the cadets" smiled Greg

"You'll be here wont you?" asked Sara turning to face him.

"Well your sat on my hand so I'm not going far" he replied laughing. "I wouldn't leave if the guys came and dragged me" he finished laying back next her.

"You're stuck with me"

**TBC….**


	14. A different presepective

**Little-Purple-Phoenix**- thanks

**remoob1513-** wow that's more pleases than I can count (meaning I ran out of fingers!)

**icklebitodd-** wise words, that was possible one of the strangest yet interesting reviews ever ; )

The next day and Sara was in an even better mood. She had progressed to jello at dinner and managed to keep that down except the slight incident involving eating too many contraband chocolate biscuits. She had been for a ride in a wheelchair to x-ray. Sitting up and been away from that room was certainly something she approved of if not the stares from other people. The most amusing thing that had happened was when Greg helped her to get dressed. She never realised how kind and shy he could be. He had turned red trying to stare out the window when Sara asked him to do her bra up he fumbled for ages. Admittedly it wasn't the most romantic thing, but it would do for now. She had even convinced Greg to go home and sleep despite the fact he was back on the ward at eight eating breakfast with her and now she had some more company.

"Hey there girl" smiled Warrick walking in and hugging Sara.

"How you doing?" asked Brass following Warrick in and hugging Sara much to her surprise.

"I'm not going to hug you," said Grissom shutting the door behind him "Catherine tried to wipe coffee I spilt of my trousers and that met my contact quota for today" he said sitting down.

"She tried to clean you?" questioned Sara raising an eyebrow and pleased that unlike everyone else he wasn't constantly asking how she was.

"Yes I was afraid she was going to lick he tissue and wipe my face" finished Grissom making Greg laugh.

"Now that would border on disturbing," added Warrick.

"I bought you chocolate. I didn't know if you liked it but Catherine informed me all women like chocolate," said Brass handing over a large bar.

"You know this looks like your overcompensating" said Sara taking it off him "not which I'm complaining" she added quickly.

"All the others looked small and I think you deserve a big bar" smiled Brass patting her arm affectionately

"So it's true what I hear about you and the lab rat?" asked Brass looking to where Greg was holding onto her arm gently rubbing where her drips went in.

"Score one for the lab rat," replied Greg getting an evil look from Sara.

"Score?" she questioned.

"Do you ever just not get women?" said Greg receiving nods form everyone in the room.

"Hey out numbered and excuse me but I'm the one in the hospital don't pick on me" said Sara pouting.

"Hey did I tell you the doctor said if your fever had gone down after dinner you could move rooms" said Greg suddenly rather excited.

"NO. Where too?"

"A side room on ward B6" smiled Greg.

"You still get your own room then" smiled Warrick playing with the flowers next to him and nearly knocking them over.

"How's Cath?" asked Sara.

"Good. You know I saw her actually letting Lindsey go out with a BOY" said Warrick like it was the worst thing in the world.

"A BOY" mocked Sara. "God how I'd like to here the talk before hand" said Sara receiving a burst of laughter.

"She's beginning to scare me through. Found her hobbling through the lab this morning looking for paperwork"

"Catherine hates paper work," said Brass surprising everyone.

"Yes apparently it needed doing, that was before she started mothering Grissom," laughed Warrick.

"I think she may have a delayed concussion," added Brass.

BEEP "ups sorry" Brass said looking at his pager that was beeping angrily.

"Better go" he said Getting up and squeezing Sara's hand before gong.

"Hello" Brass nearly walked directly into the nurse coming in carrying a food tray.

"Dinner" she smiled placing it in front of Sara.

"Oh great jello" said Sara with mock enthusiasm.

"The doctor will be round at three, if your temperature's still down we should be getting rid of you" the nurse smiled. "Oh and here's you clean dressing" she finished handing Sara a clean dressing.

"Maybe we should go," said Warrick moving to get up.

"No it's fine" Sara reassured him.

"Want some jello," she asked holding the spoon out.

"You know somehow green wiggly doesn't mean food to me" said Warrick

"No it means snot," said Greg causing Sara to make chocking sounds

"Don't say that," she said making a face as she ate some more.

"Ok I can't that's disgusting," she said putting the spoon down.

"Come on" Greg took a spoon full and waved it round her face "here comes the train" he said in childish voice.

"Here comes the fist" came Sara's voice making Greg put the spoon down.

"I'll change my dressing first" she said handing the tray to Greg so he could move the table in front of her. Once the table had gone she propped herself up with her arms and bent he good leg before reaching down and pulling the other one to a bent position.

"Nice moves" smiled Warrick as she took her support off revealing the stitches and cuts to the two CSI who looked strangely squeamish. She then pulled the old plaster off making Warrick wince.

"I can't feel it," she said placing the new one on. Then Greg helped her put her support back on before slowly and with a bit of pain she lowered her leg back down by straightening her knee. It was weird she could see her foot sliding down the bed and could only judge when her leg was straight when she felt her thigh against the sheet.

"Now more jello" said Greg placing the table in front off her.

"Your adjusting well" commented Grissom while reading the cards she seemed to be collecting, one's were from people outside work, which Grissom had no idea she even talked to people outside work.

"Thanks" she smiled back. "I'm still not eating that," she said pushing the small pudding bowel away.

"They wont let you move," scolded Warrick

"Damn" with that she began shovelling it in making a range of strange faces before finishing and sticking her tongue out like a small child.

"We better go before the doctor comes. Hope you get moved" said Warrick getting up followed by Grissom.

"Wait I'll come down with you" Warrick and Grissom looked to one another.

"It's fine, Greg go get a chair," said Sara pulling herself so she sat up.

"I went in to x-ray. They said I could go ride around," she added as both Warrick and Grissom looked at her like she was planning a prison break.

"My lady" smiled Greg wheeling it to the side of the bed. Then with one sort of swift action Greg lifted Sara's top half from the bed and into the wheel chair. Her leg making a loud bang as the metal connected with the chair.

"God this weighs a tone" she said moving her leg with her hands so it rested n the footstep.

"Blanket" Greg handed her the blanket of the bed that she draped over her legs. She was only wearing a tee shirt and a pair of shorts that Greg found very attractive. Of course trying to get them on had spoilt the image. He had gotten her a pair of shorts and tracksuit bottoms with poppers down the side so they could go on over her framework. Sara had been surprised at his thoughtfulness.

Now Greg transferred the several drips across to a pole on the side of her chair.

"Come on then" she said pushing herself forward. Warrick held the door open while she wheeled herself out. She only got about half way down the corridor when she began to slow.

"Need to work on the arm muscles" she smiled as Greg began pushing her Grissom's phone rang.

"Yes, were on our way, actually we have a surprise" he said flipping the phone down.

"Cath" he said as they went down into the lift. When they got to the entrance they could see Cath and Lindsey stood in the doorway.

"Sara" Catherine attempted the worlds fasted sprint on crutches to see her.

"They let you out" she smiled bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Yer but not far" she said holding up her wrist with her ID bracelet on it.

"That's so you can't escape," said Lindsey smiling.

"Hang on how'd you get here?" asked Greg leaving Sara talking to Lindsey.

"My friend Mandy gave me a lift," answered Catherine as she talked to the three men Sara was left with Lindsey.

"So are you going to be in one all the time?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know Linds. I might be able to walk a bit with crutches, or hope like your mum" she said as Lindsey smiled.

"We wont be able to go to the park anymore" she said. Despite the fact Catherine had fallen put with Sara while ago Lindsey worshiped her and went out with her at the weekends much to Catherine annoyance.

"We can still go I'll just watch. Unless your embarrassed" said Sara seeing the way people around were starring.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" she asked

"Because of the wheelchair"

"Well it's a quite new wheelchair," said Lindsey in all her childish innocence making Sara laugh.

"Well as long as it's a cool one"

That was why she loved Lindsey. That wonderful way she had of not judging people and not having made her mind up about things yet. She guessed children could be a lot nicer than adult, especially from the stares she was receiving clearly from people wondering what was under the blanket. She looked around and noticed none of the children around were paying her the slightest bit of attention. They didn't judge the same was adults did. She suddenly felt the need to back over all the people's feet who were starring at her.

"Hey Linds want to go for a ride" smiled Sara as Lindsey carefully sat foreword on her knee to avoid her stitches. Sara went up the corridor receiving even more stares before going back and parking herself in the middle of the group with a giggling Lindsey.

"Well I'm pleased you too are getting along," said Catherine as Warrick lifted Lindsey of Sara so she didn't catch her leg.

"Bye Sara" shouted Lindsey waving until she could no longer see her and the running back to wave again before Catherine could be heard shouting.

"Well something's cheered you up," said Greg wheeling her back.

"I just got a different perspective," replied Sara

TBC….

As ever please, please, please review please : )


	15. The End of a Long Road

**Icklebitodd- **wow that was fast reviewing! I now felt he need for strawberry jello and to have Sara pop a wheelie ; )

**Missusmesser-** fats as well, I just looked to check if the chapter posted and I already had reviews yeah!

**Daisyangel- **I've used my toes and that many pleases gets this much posted!

**Little-Purple-Phoenix** and **charmed1818**- thanks

Greg was sat watching Sara sleep, she looked so peaceful and at ease, although that may be the anaesthetic. She had moved rooms just under two weeks ago. As Sara had put it these four walls look exactly like the others only it includes a window showing you what you could be doing if you weren't stuck n bed. She had become a little testy after been stuck not doing much for so long. But today was a big day. This morning she had gone down to theatre and had her metal frame work surrounding the outside of her leg removed. Today was the day they were going to learn the extent of the damage done to her leg. The drips that had once snaked round and into her body were now had gone leaving only a few plasters covering the marks where they were left. The stitches on her stomach were healing well and most of the others scratches and bruises were fading. Her room was decorated with pictures Lindsey had drawn and varies cards and gifts.

"Greg" came the muted voice from the bed. He looked down to see a smile grace Sara's lips as she slowly came around.

"Metal gone?" she asked

"Metal gone" reassured Greg gently squeezing her hand.

"Help me sit up" muttered Sara her eye's drooping closed once again.

"Ok" Greg placed his arms under Sara's and lifted her with a grace that had been perfected over the past two weeks so she was propped on a pillow.

"Has the doctor been in?" she asked indicating for Greg to pass her a drink.

"Not yet" he smiled handing her the cup of water of which she slowly sipped at.

"He said I could start my physiotherapy, " said Sara enthusiastic because once she had started that the closer she was to getting out.

"Eager to leave?" smiled Greg taking the cup of her and placing it back down on the side. "You now it's going to be strange not seeing you everyday" he said.

"Well you could see me everyday if I moved in"

Greg nearly had heart failure

"Your kidding right. Not that I don't want you to but…your winding me up" he got out in one breath

"No" replied Sara simply.

"What if it doesn't work or you don't like my flat?"

"Greg stuff 'what if'. What if I die tomorrow then we'll never know. I'm feed up of not doing things just encase. The saying's true. Life is too short"

"You're moving in," shouted Greg a little too loudly.

"Yes"-laughed Sara kissing him to shut him up.

"Were going to live together. I need to clean my house," he added making Sara laugh.

"It probably looks like a dorm room" she commented.

"Well there's no scanner in my back room but I do have a few text books"

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with my scanner" said Sara pouting.

"Ok…workaholic" said Greg in that childish cough.

"Funny!" said Sara hitting his arm playfully.

"Your awake" the doctor made Sara jump.

"Seems your bodies getting over the anaesthetic quicker" he smiled flicking through her chart.

"Well?" asked Sara prompting the doctor.

"Well the nerve damage is as we expected. Your blood supply is sufficient, but not as much as we would like hence the mottle appearance," he said gesturing to her foot that was a mixture of grey skin tones.

"But the metal pins we inserted are doing there job and there has been sufficient bone re-growth around them that you can start your physio tomorrow" he smiled.

"Thank you" said Sara with a smile plastered across her face.

"Thank you" said Greg shaking his hand as he left.

"I take it you'll be running out here tomorrow" smiled Greg sitting back down.

"What back to your dorm room? You know I've never been to your…what is it anyway?" asked Sara realising she had no idea where Greg lived.

"Apartment" finished Greg. "Are you sure about this? I mean it's a big step we've only got the one proper date before this"

"Greg I've known you for five years, that's a pretty good foundation" replied Sara.

"Yes but you haven't lived with me for five years!"

"I haven't lived with you for five minutes. I haven't really lived with anyone"

"Neither have I"

"So we have nothing to compare it to. We wont know if we do it wrong"

"There's a wrong way to live with someone?" asked Greg smiling.

"If you use all the hot water there could be" warned Sara.

"Well just you keep of my hair products. I know what you women are like"

"The only hair product I have is shampoo. You probably have twice as much as me. How do you make it stand on end"? She asked playfully trying to mess his hair up.

"Hey" he said pushing her arms away from his face and grabbing both her wrists in the process seemed a good time to kiss her.

"Please not in public!" came Cath's voice from the door.

"Were moving in," said Greg excitedly. Catherine hobbled in the room. She no longer needed crutches but still had a slight limp.

"Hey no pot" said Sara pointing to her arm.

"Just got it off. Thought I'd come and see you. No framework" she said sitting down.

"No all gone" said Sara pulling the blanket back over her leg.

"How long before they let you out?" asked Cath

"Depends. Could be next week at the earliest"

"Wait when Greg said 'were' moving in did he mean?" asked Catherine raising her eyebrows so high they looked like they were about to fly off.

"Yes" both Greg and Sara replied.

"Oh congratulations" she hugged Sara and then lent across and hugged Greg.

"I've go to tell everyone" she said getting up and excitedly waving before leaving.

"That was strange" smiled Greg.

"I think they may have given her Prozac of something," laughed Sara.

The next day and Sara had finally got to the stage she wanted. The physiotherapist was stood at the end of the bed talking to Sara who had swung her legs over the side and was listening to the lady.

"Right its going to be strange the first time, you need to look at your foot as with the lack of feeling you wont know when it hits the floor"

a frame had been placed in front of Sara reminding her of one a old lady uses. But after been assured she could have crutches to walk with and not one of them she had come round to the idea.

"Ok now the muscles in your other leg will also feel strange because they haven't been used for so long" the lady said.

Sara placed her hands gripping the frame. Slowly and with little difficulty she pulled herself up. At first her balance wobbled and she nearly fell but with the support of Greg and the physiotherapist she was able to stand. She looked down seeing both feet on the floor. It was weird only feeling the one. At first she felt as if her left leg needed to go down further and found herself lending that way.

"It's ok you'll get used to correcting yourself" the lady smiled as Sara tried leaning either was to get straight.

"What's it feel like?" asked Greg.

"Strange. My knee thinks it's on the floor," replied Sara.

"That's normal because you only have feeling in it your brain is telling you it must be on the ground whereas it still on your knee" she smiled while helping Sara gently lower herself down.

"That's enough for today well do it for longer each day and soon you'll be ready to try walking. She said picking up the frame and heading for the door.

"You did well" she added before leaving.

"Wow. Bet you can't wait to tell everyone" smiled Greg hugging her and showing how proud he was.

"Don't. I mean don't tell them yet. I don't want them to expect anything of me"

"Ok we wont tell them" reassured Greg.

ONE WEEK LATER

"I've got a present," said Greg pulling a bag from behind him.

"Oh" cried Sara like a small child.

"Yeah" she smiled as she opened it to reveal a multi tonal purple support "how you get that?" she asked leaning forward to kiss him.

"I saw this girl from the children's ward with ones with fish on and I asked, I got it from this medical catalogue" he smiled as Sara undid her white one and replaced it with the purple one.

"Of course I'll have to match my outfit to it" she smiled.

"I'll by you a whole new wardrobe"

"Your lucky" smiled the physiotherapist-walking in. "fancy" she commented.

"Are you ready?" asked the physiotherapist smiling. Sara had already swung her legs round and was kicking them both from her knees down smiling. She had gotten used to her support and was proud of her new multi coloured one.

"Hold onto the frame and we'll try standing" Sara gripped the fame and pulled herself to a standing position.

"Good" she said examining Sara's leg.

"I've done this before," said Sara pouting.

"I know but were got to work up to walking but I think your muscles have improved enough to try. You will however have to go in a wheelchair there"

Sara looked unhappily at Greg as he helped her into it.

"Cheer up" he smiled pushing her along the corridor "I could go really fast" he suggested getting a smile from her.

"Here we are" the doctor opened the door to what appeared to be a gym "over here" Greg pushed Sara over to a set of bars that looked like the type you used for gymnastics.

"Right park yourself in the middle" Sara altered so she was at in the middle.

"You're getting handy with that" smiled Greg remembering when she got her bracelet caught in the spokes and nearly took her hand off.

"Pull your self to a standing position" Sara was up before she had finished.

"Right now you'll find you wont be able to bend you ankle at the minute this will improve with time but for now you will either have to swing your leg our or drag it which ever your prefer" Sara moved her hands so they were in front of her on the bar.

"Lead with your bad leg then use your arms to lift you like with crutches. Sara did this her leg hitting the floor hard, as she couldn't tell when it connected with the floor until the vibrations hit her knee.

"Good. How's it feel?"

"Strange it's like it's is rubber and squashed" replied Sara.

"That's normal" she smiled.

"Well I'm pleased to tell you should be able to go home once the doctor has done his rounds" Sara smiled showing her gap between her teeth to Greg.

"But first we better show you how to use crutches" Sara took them of her and stood.

"Now just like the bar" Sara found it move difficult with crutches as she had to use her arms to support her completely when she moved forward.

"Good but remember to rest" she smiled as Greg helped Sara beck to her wheel chair.

The doctor was now stood signing a discharge form with Sara ready and packed and swinging on her crutches eager to get out.

"Your free to go" he smiled and with that Sara was half way down the corridor when Greg caught up with her.

"Can we go to the lab?" asked Sara "I want to see everyone"

"sure. Want to show of" he asked opening the door for her.

"Some thing like that. Oh my god trees" shouted Sara on hopping into the car park "the world still exists"

Greg couldn't help but laugh at her as her helped her into the car. He forget how long it had been since she'd been outside.

"Can we have pizza for tea?" she asked as he started the car.

"We can have whatever you want" smiled Greg.

Once they arrived at the lab Sara hopped inside closely guarded by Greg the first person she met was Hodges who threw himself at her and hugged her.

"Good to see you " he said pulling away and actually smiling. Mia ran out the lab to great them followed by Judy as Sara hoped further up the corridor towards the break room she could see Warrick and Nick sat on the playstation.

"Well your fast"

"DOC" he gave Sara a one handed hug.

"I'm going to have to race you" he smiled looking at her leg. "Nice colour" he commented smiling "you'll be on one like me in no time"

"Thanks"

Sara hoped to the doorway. Nick and Warrick were facing away, Grissom had his head in a textbook and Catherine was looking in the fridge.

"HEY" shouted Sara getting their attention.

"Sara" Cath leapt up from the fridge slamming the door and hugging her

"Your standing, you're walking"

"Well hoping actually but soon."

"YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD WALK" Shouted Nick nearly knocking Warrick over as he ran and hugged Sara.

"What? When?" questioned Catherine sounding like a small child wanting to know what's happening?

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want you all to know if I couldn't"

"I don't care I'm just pleased you can" smiled Warrick hugging her.

"And as a extra piece of good news, it's sorted" smiled Grissom getting up and gently patting her shoulder avoiding too much contact.

"What?" asked Greg looking confused.

"I'm the new cadet teacher" smiled Sara proudly.

"God help the cadets," laughed Nick

**2 years later**

The night shift of Las Vegas Crime lab was assembled waiting for their supervisor to come in.

"Hey heads up Nick tell me when she comes" key CSI Warrick Brown scooted out the break room and across the hall into the lab hugging his fiancé Mia and causing a commotion around him.

"Warrick be romantic on your own time" sighed his supervisor coming in.

"Oh come on Cath it's sweet" laughed Nick looking across to Louise. Louise was the latest member of the shift. She had recently qualified and Nick was mentoring her.

"Now as you know today we have a special guest before the new cadets come in. some of you will already know him" Catherine Willows looked From Warrick to Nick who grinned in response. While the other member Ryan looked confused.

"May I welcome Gil Grissom of the entomology unit, Las Vegas"?

Warrick and Nick got up and shuck his hand while the other two hung back.

"I see not much has changed," Grissom said shaking hands with the other two before sitting down.

"Well that ring Mia's wearing cost Warrick about three weeks pay" said Nick grinning.

"Congratulations. When's the wedding?" said Grissom.

"Next month your invitations in my locker" replied Warrick. "Nick's going to get down on one knee soon" he finished

"Mandy, she works in PD Brass introduced us last year" said Nick proudly producing a picture out his wallet. "I'm not however getting down on one knee in front of a room full of Cadets like a certain spiky haired someone" he laughed as the person in question appeared.

"Hey. Oh late" the new level three CSI Greg Sanders came to an abrupt halt when he saw Grissom.

"GIL" he hugged Grissom making him very uncomfortable.

"I'm a level three as of yesterday" smiled Greg proudly sitting down.

"Right now catch up has been done I believe the cadets are on their way to listen to your lecture" Cath looked over at Grissom who nodded.

"Come on don't stare" the cadet leader was marching a bunch of scarred students down the corridor. Sara Sidle was striding ahead each step followed by the predictable click of her crutch while the other hand held textbooks and files. One cadet stood out among the others not looking nervous but enjoying themselves. Lindsey Willows graduated a year ahead of her class and got an early place on the training programme. Her mother was head of Night shift this however meant the only special treatment she got was harder questions.

"Right in and sit down" Sara stood in the door while the cadets walked in Lindsey smiling at her mum as she grinned back.

"Congratulations" said Grissom as Greg got up and hugged his wife his hand coming down and resting on her ever-growing bump.

"I'm, going to look like a beached bridesmaid," moaned Sara sitting down as Grissom made a half-hearted attempt to hug her.

"Yes but you'll be my beached bridesmaid" laughed Greg as the cadets starred.

"Don't worry he's not going to kiss her again" Nick assured them all.

"Spoil sport, Warrick kisses Mia all the time," hissed Greg.

"Oh Grissom can I have a word outside" asked Sara.

"We'll be back in a minute," said Catherine getting up. The entire team minus the new recruits followed them out.

"How far along are you?" asked Grissom as Greg wrapped his arms round Sara.

"Five months, all the time you've been in South America chasing you rare bugs" smiled Sara placing her hand over Greg's and leaning her crutch against him.

"Well Catherine's going to be god mother and Nick and Warrick are another two"

"Not in the together sense" said Nick quickly.

"Yes and telling the nurse that we were a couple of heterosexual god fathers made it less strange" said Warrick playfully hitting him.

"Well anyway. We wanted you to be a god father as well to our little girl"

Grissom's face did something anyone rarely saw it do a full smile broke out across his face.

"I would be honoured"

With that a round of applause broke out from all the cadets assembled at the door.

"SHOO" cried Sara waving her arms at them. All of them ran expect Lindsey who came and stood next to her mother.

"I guess for today the teams back together" smiled Nick.

"Plus one" said Lindsey smiling.

"Plus two" finished Sara as the growing life inside her gently kicked.

THE END 

Dear god that was long! Hope it didn't bore you too much please tell me what you thought of it : )

**Just encase anyone wants to know I'm writing a new storey called poison running threw my veins (it Grissom/Sara) so I doubt anyone who read this will care. Just thought I'd mention it**

And on a final note I decide to post this all together because it was dragging on and I'm easily distracted so if I didn't do it now I never would!


End file.
